Undying Love
by Christine8025
Summary: COMPLETE! Frodo and an elf find love in Rivendell. But something happens after the War of the Ring that no one could have predicted. Different ending, just so you know.
1. Chapter 1

**I already have all of this story written, so there will be no problems with updates. There are 19 chapters in all, just so you know. This is non-slash…Frodo and Sam are not going to fall in love, but it does involve both of them. I hope you enjoy! This is dedicated to my best friend, Amy, who loves Lord of the Rings, especially Frodo! Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, so please don't sue!**

Ch 1

The day was October Twentieth and I was quietly walking under the fading trees of Rivendell. The elves were leaving Middle-Earth forever and I watched silently as a few passed before me, their fair shimmering hair floated gracefully around them and their silver and deep purple garments fell to the ground in utmost majesty. One turned to me and raised a hand in a simple farewell. I returned the gesture as tears formed in my eyes. All too soon, Rivendell would be a barren wasteland and the beauty would fade away forever, just like the elves.

I always felt like I didn't belong in Rivendell; I wasn't a true elf, but I carried their grace and beauty within me and regarded them as the fairest race upon Middle-Earth. Somewhere in my family history, one of my Elven kin had married a mortal. It was rumored that her race was closely related to hobbits, even though during that time, hobbits were not even present in Middle-Earth. They married nonetheless and started my line of kinsmen. When hobbits were created in Middle-Earth, my relatives began marrying into that race and we have been mostly hobbits ever since. No elvish trace had been found in our history and they assumed it was just a legend, until I was born.

I was born in the Shire to hobbit parents, but when I began to grow up and display elvish beauty and a desire for elvish food and music, my parents began to think more of the so-called legend. Not wanting to be ridiculed by giving birth to more of an elf than a hobbit, my parents brought me to Rivendell when I was very young and asked Lord Elrond to look after me. He agreed when they explained that if he didn't take me in as an elf, they had no choice but to be rid of me because of the scorn that was already spreading throughout the little village where we lived. Lord Elrond was kind enough to take me under his wing at that point and raised me as a daughter.

As I grew, I became more of an elf than a hobbit and Elrond noticed this. My beauty was extenuated by the clothing I had specially made for my stature, and I began to enjoy my life as an elf. I was very graceful and an elf once proclaimed that I must have been born to the wrong race.

"You're more of an elf than many here in Rivendell," he once exclaimed in his fair voice. "You should ask Lord Elrond if he would allow you to travel to the Undying Lands. That is where your beauty belongs."

Unfortunately because I was not even half-elven, I could not travel to that beautiful place and was to remain in Rivendell as long as I desired.

As the remainder of the elves passed, I was suddenly overwhelmed with sadness because I could not go with them. I wanted nothing more than to spend my days in the beauty of the Undying Lands, and it was told that those fair eastern shores where even more beautiful than Rivendell. I wished with all my heart and prayed to Illuvatar that I may see those beautiful shores if only for a moment, but I knew it could never be.

Suddenly, I heard the clip of horse's hooves on the path ahead of me. I stood quietly in the shelter of the trees as I witnessed Arwen coming down the path on her horse. She seemed to be hurried and whatever she was concerned with, it had to be something of great importance. I then noticed that she was clutching a small bundle in front of her. Unsure of what it was and knowing that she was hurried, I stayed back and waited. Her horse came upon me quickly and sped by me. I caught a glimpse of the bundle, but couldn't see what exactly she was holding so close to her.

Evening was falling by the time I arrived back to the House of Elrond. I entered the court yard and noticed Gandalf sitting and talking to Bilbo, an older hobbit who had come from the Shire a few years ago. I saw the look on the old hobbit's face and it immediately frightened me. He looked sad and terribly anxious. The wizard spoke too low for me to understand, but when he saw me, he immediately stopped talking and bid me to sit with him.

"How are you this fair evening?" he asked, his demeanor changing instantly.

"Very well, Gandalf."

"There is a task I wish for you to do. Are you willing?"

"Of course."

"There is a hobbit who has arrived today and happens to be one of Bilbo's relatives. He is very ill and I would like for you to look after him. You must ask no questions of why he is here, is that understood? Berythna, this is very serious and very grave. You must trust me." His demeanor changed and his voice grew softer as he spoke.

"Yes, I trust you, Gandalf. I know there is a war starting in the East and that questions are no good for a time such as this."

"Good. Thank you, Berythna. You are mostly a hobbit, even though I understand that you do not believe that, but I believe he would feel more comfortable around you other than an actual elf."

"It would be my pleasure, Gandalf. If you will excuse me, I should be off. Where is the hobbit?"

"He is sleeping now so you must not disturb him. He is in the third door of the sleeping chambers."

"When shall I go to him?"

"I will tell you in advance."

"How did he become ill?"

"He was stabbed in the shoulder. I will say no more."

"What were the circumstances?"

"Berythna, I will say no more. I just stated that you should not ask questions. It is for the good of all that questions are not asked."

"Forgive me, I will take my leave. Gandalf, Bilbo."

They nodded in turn and I quickly left them, my head racing with questions, but I knew better than to ask. I rushed to Arwen's quarters to find that she was with her father talking in low voices. I did not want to disturb them, so I took one of her dresses from her wardrobe that needed mending and returned to my own quarters. When I had become old enough to understand the circumstances of my birth and the way Lord Elrond had graciously taken me into his household, I offered to become Arwen's servant, and though she was uncomfortable with having her adoptive sister as her servant, she eventually agreed after I begged her to allow me to serve her. Sitting quietly in the fading light of the evening, I mended the dress she had worn when I saw her on her horse that afternoon. It was torn in quite a few places and would take long to mend, so I set it aside and lay on the settee by the opened window. Darkness was coming fast and as I looked out into the window overlooking the court yard, I saw Bilbo and the old wizard rise from their sitting area and walk inside. Soon after, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I was awaken by a knock on my bedroom door. After hastily dressing, I bid the knocker enter. Lord Elrond stepped through the door and I graciously bowed.

"Did I wake you, Berythna?"

"No, my lord," I lied. "Please do come in and sit down."

He sat gracefully at the table as I cautiously sat opposite of him. He had never come into my room in the middle of the night and I wondered what could possibly be so urgent for him to do so. I wondered if it had anything to do with the wounded hobbit who had been brought earlier.

"You wish to see the Undying Lands."

"Yes, my lord, even though I know I cannot."

"A member of this house has no desire to see that fair place and is tiring of the life in Middle-Earth. He is going to willingly lay down his life very soon and die a mortal death. It is rumored that he was once in love with a mortal and has a desire to die as she once did long ago. Even though they will still be parted in death, he chooses to believe they will be reunited one day as Luthien and Beren were. You do know the story of Luthien and Beren, do you not?"

"Yes, my lord. I believe Lady Arwen has told it to me many times before."

"He is willingly giving you his place on the ship to leave Middle-Earth so that you may see the Undying Lands."

My face brightened at this.

"When does the ship leave, my lord?"

"At the close of January. You have only a few more months in Rivendell and then you may travel to the Grey Havens to board the ship to leave for the Undying Lands."

"Thank you, my lord."

"Your beauty will live forever, Berythna. You are more elvish than you are a hobbit and because of that, if you chose for some reason not to board the ship to the Undying Lands, when you tire of this world, you may willingly lay down your life and die a peaceful but mortal death."

"I will leave on the ships, my lord."

He rose gracefully from the table, bowed and said a farewell. After he had left, I hurriedly rushed to the window to see the first glimmer of sun coming from behind out of the east. Everything looked more hopeful today than it had previously and even if Middle-Earth was at war, I would not linger here to experience the horrors and pain of fighting a war. I immediately thought of Lady Arwen and the pain of having her lover fighting in the battle of Middle-Earth. She would no longer have me as her comforter and friend after I left. I didn't want to break the news to her just yet but wait until a few days just before leaving. I could not bare to see her upset.

After contemplating what adventures my new life in the Undying Lands would hold, I decided to go for a walk under the morning sun.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 

After I ate a quiet breakfast by myself and began mending Lady Arwen's dress, I heard a soft tap on my bedroom door. I bid the knocker to enter and the great wizard walked calmly through the door. He seemed to be a little more at peace than he had been the previous night and when he saw me, he smiled faintly.

"Good morning, Gandalf."

"Good morning to you as well Berythna. Frodo is not awake yet and will not need your service today, but he is much better. Lord Elrond removed a splinter last night and he is in better health, but he must rest. I will announce when he is awake so that you may start your duties."

I bowed gracefully as he took his leave and turned my attention back to Arwen's dress.

There is not much to tell about that day. It was just a normal day in Rivendell and I began counting down the days until I would travel into the West to live forever in the Undying Lands. I had yet to tell Lady Arwen, but I wanted to wait a while longer.

When evening arrived, Aragorn and three other hobbits arrived in Rivendell. They had been traveling all day and wanted nothing more than rest and food. I was asked to attend to their needs and did it graciously. Lord Aragorn accepted the food I served with a "thank you" and a nod to me. The three hobbits however couldn't seem to keep their eyes away from me and I smiled as Aragorn began telling them a little about myself as I left the room to retrieve more food. I remembered from my days in the Shire that hobbits ate a lot when there was food to be found, but I had almost forgotten just how much they could stomach during a meal.

When I returned with the food, I learned their names were Merry, Pippin and Sam. Apparently, Sam was Frodo's personal servant and would take care of him. I objected to this and said that I had been asked and that I should fulfill my duty, but Sam insisted on taking care of his master.

"You are in Rivendell, Sam," Aragorn said. "You need your rest as well as the rest of us. Berythna is part elvish and does not require rest as we mortals do." He smiled at this. "You should let Berythna do her job. She lives here in Rivendell, but you have never seen it's beauty and I believe you would enjoy its elvish glory. Rest here, Samwise. You will need it for later journeys and you can care for your master in later journeys as well."

"Yes, Master Gamgee, please rest," I replied. "I can care for Master Baggins during his time here in Rivendell. You don't need to worry."

Sam admitted that it would be nice to explore Rivendell and let me accept the duty of caring for his master.

During the next couple of days while Frodo still slept, I gave the other three hobbits a tour of Rivendell, showing them the immense beauty of the elves. For the most part, all three hobbits were very shy of me and would hardly even glance at me. Yet I caught Sam staring for quite some time as we sat under a tree taking lunch. I pretended that I didn't notice, but I imagined they had never seen anything such as a creature who was part hobbit and part elvish. Perhaps they had heard the legend and were wondering if they had stepped into a fairytale.

On October Twenty-Fourth, Gandalf came rushing downstairs into the dining area where Aragorn and the three hobbits were having a small lunch.

"Frodo is awake."

"How is he?" Aragorn asked anxiously.

"Remarkably well."

"May I see him, Gandalf?" Sam asked as he rose from the table.

"We all want to," Pippin remarked.

"Of course. You all shall see him."

One after another, Sam leading the way, they all filed upstairs to see their friend as I stayed behind and continued to serve Lord Aragorn his lunch. At that moment, Lady Arwen came down from her quarters and she and Lord Aragorn left for a mid-afternoon walk through the countryside. Moments later, the wizard returned and announced that Frodo wanted something to eat.

I fixed him a small plate of deer meat and fresh vegetables, filled a glass with water and ascended the steps to his room.

When I arrived, I knocked and I heard Gandalf's raspy voice say, "Enter, Berythna."

When I entered, I saw Gandalf sitting on the far side of the bed and the three hobbits on the bed itself talking with another hobbit who was sitting against the back of the headboard with his left shoulder bandaged. When I drew closer to his bedside, I caught my first real glimpse of this hobbit. He was taller than the rest with fair skin completed with dark hair and clear blue eyes that pierced my heart when he turned his attention to me.

"Ah, Frodo, this is Berythna, the part hobbit and elf creature that Sam has talked about so frequently during the past few days."

Sam blushed immensely at this and Gandalf laughed heartily.

"Master Baggins, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine," he answered. His voice was very fair for a normal hobbit voice. He looked to be more elvish than hobbit himself. "I see you were right, Sam," I heard him whisper and then turned his attention back to me. "Sam told me that you had hair so yellow it was almost a silvery white. He has complemented your elvish face and form, which I see has not been exaggeration after all. I'm sorry I doubted you, Sam." He smiled at this and Sam blushed.

He accepted the platter of food and water graciously.

"Why don't we leave Frodo to eat in peace?" Gandalf asked as he rose and the other three hobbits tumbled off the bed. "Berythna, this room needs to be straightened. It's an absolute mess, which is mostly my fault. Would you mind?"

"Not at all."

"Thank you."

After they left, I began performing my duties and after a while, the room was perfect once more. Frodo had long since finished his meal and was sitting up in bed watching my every move. I glanced up at him and he hastily turned away and blushed. I actually blushed as well.

"Do you require anything else, Master Baggins?"

"No, thank you, Berythna."

I nodded, took the platter and glass from him, and made a hasty retreat downstairs and into the kitchen area where two elves were talking about the war starting in the East.

"What does this hobbit have in possession that is so valuable?" I heard one ask in native elvish.

"I know not," the other answered as he shook his head. "I only know that Lord Elrond has called a council sometime in the near future to decide what is to be done. I do not know what it will entail, but I have been invited to attend. It shall take place when the ill hobbit is well enough to attend. It has to do with him immensely I believe. Why the fate of Middle-Earth is in the hands of a hobbit, I do not know."

I left and retreated to my room before I could hear anymore.

That evening, I fixed a rather large supper for Frodo. Knocking before I entered, I found Frodo sitting up in his bed, holding his left shoulder in pain.

"Good evening, Master Baggins."

"Good evening."

"Are you in pain?"

"I will be fine, thank you."

He removed his hand from his shoulder and began to eat his dinner. I rose to leave him when he said, "I am very lonely. Will you stay with me and keep me company?"

I swiftly turned back around to see that he was quite serious and I nodded in agreement that I would stay. I walked around to the other side of his bed and sat in the large chair Gandalf had sat in that afternoon.

"Sam tells me that you are the living legend that we have heard so much about in the Shire."

"And what legend would that be pray?"

He smiled half-knowingly as he took a bite of mushroom. I had almost forgotten how these hobbits hoard their precious mushrooms.

"You know the legend I am speaking of. An elf marrying a hobbit lass back before any recorded history of the Shire. Your parents used to live in the Shire, did they not?"

"Yes, I was born in the Shire, but my parents must be long dead. I am beyond many mortal years."

"I am aware of that."

"What about you? Why are you here in Rivendell?"

"You must not ask."

He barely looked at me but whether it was because he was astounded by my elvish beauty and grace or whether it was because he was too preoccupied by his food, I couldn't tell. Either way, I was too taken aback by how much I was beginning to have feelings for this small witless halfling. I had never felt feelings such as this as long as I could remember.

"I apologize," I answered hastily.

"Thank you for the food. It was very good."

He pushed the platter aside and then really looked at me. I gazed back into his incredibly blue eyes and almost lost my breath as he smiled softly.

"I really should leave you to rest or Gandalf may be upset with me," I exclaimed as calmly as I could as I gathered the empty platter and glass.

"Thank you for your company, but I am really feeling rather good. I think tomorrow morning I shall like a look around, if you are willing to guide me."

I agreed almost too eagerly and then turned around to leave. I could feel the weight of his eyes on me as I left his room in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**This story will be a mixture of both the book and the movie. I tried to keep the characters within their character as much as possible, so I hope I succeeded. Thanks for reading! And a special thanks to the Phantom's Evenstar for her help!** Ch 3 

The next morning, I was startled by a soft tap on my door. I had stayed up the previous night and done nothing but dream about the look of his soft but piercing blue eyes. These feelings were so new to me and I didn't know what was happening or if this was even what mortals called 'love'.

Lady Arwen entered my room and announced that the young hobbit wanted to be guided through Rivendell quite soon and asked if I would be his personal guide. I nodded shyly and dressed after Lady Arwen had left. I chose to dress in an emerald dress that gracefully fell to the floor and pinned my hair back with deep emeralds and diamonds.

I walked out into the courtyard and saw Frodo standing near the balcony looking out over the valley of Rivendell. I approached him slowly and whispered, "Good morning, sir."

He turned quickly around and I heard him take a sharp intake of breath when he saw me, but then quickly regained his composure and answered, "It is a good morning, isn't it?"

Whether he meant the morning was good because of the beautiful weather or because he was with me once again, he did not say and I did not pressure the question.

"Are you feeling well enough to go for a walk through the valley?"

"I believe so."

"Then let us begin."

The entire morning was filled with the sights and sounds of the valley of Rivendell. Somehow, the sights seemed more beautiful and the sounds more musical to hear than they had in a hundred years. As we strolled through the forests and paths, I told him all of the history I knew of Rivendell and he listened with great interest, even asking questions throughout the morning. By the afternoon as we walked back to the House of Elrond, he was asking about myself and how I came to live in Rivendell and I was asking him about his personal history. I learned that his parents had died when he was only very young and he eventually moved in with his cousin Bilbo, whom he called Uncle Bilbo, and that he had led a very routine life for a hobbit, until now.

"Thank you for the walk and the stories you have related. It was very entertaining. I believe it is about lunch time and if you are not busy, I would love to have your company while we eat."

I eagerly agreed and Sam brought us both lunch out on the balcony just outside of Frodo's room. He then bowed and left to join the other two hobbits as they had theirs downstairs in the dining area. We had a very enjoyable lunch together and by the end of the meal we were talking like old friends.

One morning shortly afterwards, Frodo came to me while I was walking under the trees and listening to the sounds of the waterfall and said, "Lord Elrond has called a council meeting and I will not be able to accompany you on your walk this afternoon." We had spent almost every waking moment together during the past few days and I was disappointed in this, but I knew that if Lord Elrond had called a meeting, it must have been something very important.

"I see," I answered, trying not to show my disappointment. "It must be an urgent matter."

"I believe it is," he whispered softly with his head down.

"I am on my way back to my chambers and would be more than happy to walk with you back to Elrond's House."

He agreed and we walked silently back together, but when we arrived at the courtyard I was astounded to see so many people of so many different races present: elves, men, and even dwarves. Lord Elrond himself was seated there along with Gandalf the Wizard, Bilbo, and Lord Aragorn.

"This is where I have to leave you," Frodo whispered solemnly and I hurried away before Lord Elrond could see the confusion in my eyes.

I rushed to my room and peeked out of the window to see what was happening. Frodo had found a seat between Gandalf and Bilbo and it looked as if Elrond had called the meeting to order. After a long while, I grew bored with watching and decided to take a book out on the balcony.

I sat there a long while reading peacefully until I heard shouting coming from the meeting area. I quickly rushed over to where I could see the council meeting and leaned over the balcony to get a better view of what was happening. Everyone was up out of their chairs and shouting at one another until I spotted Frodo, who looked so small up against everyone else present. Suddenly I heard him shout, "I will take it! I will take it!"

Everyone stopped shouting immediately and turned their attention to Frodo, somewhat amazed.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor."

My heart stopped. Mordor. What ring was he taking to Mordor? It couldn't be the One, could it? I ceased to breath as I thought of this. Perhaps it was another ring that was less important, one of the dwarfish rings perhaps or even an elvish one. But it could not possibly be the One.

I went like a sleepwalker back into my chambers and sat on the edge of the small settee to think about what had been said. The One Ring. I shuddered to think what would happen if Frodo was sent with the One Ring into Mordor. Surely Lord Elrond would not send him and if he did, he would not send him alone. It was an impossible task that could not be filled, especially by a small hobbit. It could not have been the One. It had to be a less significant ring, a dwarfish one. That's what it was, a dwarfish ring that was no longer needed. But why did they need to send it to Mordor?

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door and like a dreamer, I exclaimed, "Enter."

It was Frodo and the moment I saw how pale and miserable he looked, I immediately rushed over to him and touched the side of his face.

"Are you ill?"

"No," he answered. "I'm a little anxious, but nothing to worry over."

I then realized this was the first physical contact we had ever made and I was about to pull my hand away from his face when he wrapped an arm around my waist and held me very close.

"I'm going to go spend the rest of the day with Bilbo. I'm sorry, I know that we haven't spent much time together today, but I really need to speak with Bilbo in private."

"I understand."

"No matter what happens, I want you to know that I have enjoyed these past few days, but I am leaving very soon, probably within the next month, to go on a perilous journey. I will not be coming back."

I gave out a cry at this as I realized that it was the One Ring he had been speaking of and threw my arms around his neck as he held me even closer. He let me cry on his shoulder a while before pulling me away to look at him. I then noticed that his own tears were running down his face.

"I love you," he whispered as he lightly brushed his hand against my face.

And then he did something that changed my life forever.

He kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 

My lips tingled long after our first kiss. It wasn't what one would call a passionate kiss, but just a soft slow romantic kiss. It didn't last very long, only a few seconds, but to me, it seemed to have lasted a lifetime.

By the middle of November, it was announced that the Fellowship, consisting of two men, a wizard, an elf, a dwarf and four hobbits, would be leaving at the end of December. I was mildly happy with the decision because I had more time to spend with the one I was falling in love with more and more every day. Still, I knew that it was hopeless and that we would never be together in this lifetime.

One evening as I sat waiting for Frodo to finish discussing matters with Bilbo so that we could go for a midnight walk, Lord Elrond entered the parlor and I immediately rose and bowed gracefully. He bowed in return and sat when I invited him to do so. Without hesitation he said, "I notice you and Frodo have been spending a lot of time together. I even noticed the two of you kissing the other morning as you met in the courtyard."

I nodded and bowed my head shamefully. I felt like a daughter receiving a punishment from her father, which is actually what was taking place.

"You do know that he leaves in a month for Mordor."

"Yes, my lord."

"And you do know that you leave for the Undying Lands within the next couple of months."

I started at this. I had completely forgotten about the place I held on the ship for the Undying Lands.

"My lord, I don't think I can leave Frodo here. I must wait until the war is over."

"The next ship to leave for the Undying Lands will not be leaving for a long while. You must make up your mind whether you want to leave or wait."

"I shall wait."

"I thought you wanted to see the Undying Lands."

"I used to, my lord. That was all I could think of. But lately, I've been thinking a lot about Frodo. Is there any hope that he will survive?"

"You do not know what he carries."

"The One Ring," I answered after hesitation.

"How did you come to know this?" he asked as he jumped from his seat and stared into my eyes. "You were not to know this."

"I overheard the council, my lord," I replied hastily. "I apologize. I have told no one, my lord. Please do not be angry with me. I do not want it. But how will it be destroyed without Him knowing that Frodo is present in His lands?"

"It is the last hope we have."

Suddenly, the door to the parlor swung opened and in walked Frodo. When he saw that I was speaking with Lord Elrond, he tried to make a silent retreat, but Elrond had already spotted him.

"Enter, Ringbearer. I was about to take my leave."

If Frodo was curious about the conversation between Lord Elrond and myself, he said nothing of it as we walked hand-in-hand under the stars of Rivendell. We really didn't say much to each other and spent time in each other's arms holding one another close or softly kissing. Throughout our walk, all I could think about was the ship that was to leave for the Undying Lands. My desire to see that fair place had vanished in only a few weeks and was replaced with a desire to abandon my immortality and marry the one who was holding me so close that evening.

When we returned to my chambers, he stood at the threshold and whispered, "I love you" into my ear as he held me close to his warm body. He then gently kissed my lips and I whispered the same words to him as he stroked the side of my face gently with the palm of his hand. After a few more soft romantic kisses, we said good night to one another and slowly he left me almost in tears.

The next morning as I was out in the courtyard reading, Frodo approached me rather quickly. I glanced up from my book and smiled, but he did not smile in return. He did not even say good morning.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were immortal?" he demanded.

"I thought you knew."

"I didn't," he exclaimed as tears began to form in his eyes. "I know we have no hope of being together, but I would never have dreamed of falling in love with you if I would have known you were immortal."

That was the first moment he admitted to being in love with me. He had told me that he loved me, held me, and even kissed me, but never had he admitted to actually being in love with me.

"I told you that I was beyond mortal years. I assumed you knew by my saying those words to you."

He looked at the grounded, somewhat embarrassed.

"You did say that, didn't you."

I nodded.

He looked up towards the sky as if to find the courage to say something and sighed heavily.

"I have talked with Lord Elrond and he says that you will be leaving in a while for the Undying Lands."

"I am not leaving…"

"You must, Berythna. We've enjoyed ourselves but it was only for a short while. We cannot go on pretending that everything is fine and that we are going to be together someday. Elrond tells me that the next ship to leave Middle-Earth will not be for some time. I will not have you here in Middle-Earth waiting on a false hope that I will come back from Mordor and that we will marry. There is a war outside of these safe walls, Berythna. And I do not want you to get involved in any war. I love you too much to ask you to wait on a false hope that I will return one day and become your husband."

As he spoke, his voice became quieter and quieter until it was barely above a whisper, and tears were streaming down my face.

"You must leave, my love. You have no other choice."

He kissed me gently then, barely brushing his lips against mine. Without another word, he turned abruptly and left.

I spent the remainder of the day in misery. I knew that elves could die of a broken heart and I thought I would die the moment he left me standing out in the courtyard with my own thoughts. Perhaps he was right. He would not survive Mordor and the Ring could never be destroyed. Why linger here when hope did not.

I returned to my chambers in a state of depression and lay on my settee, weeping softly. I didn't even hear Lady Arwen enter, but I felt a soft hand on my bare shoulder and glanced up to see her look down on me with concern.

"What is it?" she asked gently. "What is troubling you?"

"I am leaving for the Undying Lands at the end of January."

"Are you?" she asked astounded.

I nodded, tears falling rapidly down my cheeks.

"I wanted to leave, but then I fell in love. I do not want to abandon him now, even though there is no hope of him surviving this war."

"There is always hope, Berythna. I do not doubt this. Even when times are at their worst, there is still hope. I have no doubt that it is possible that Frodo may survive this war."

I glanced back up into her eyes, shocked that she had known whom I was speaking of. The look on my face must have given my surprise away because she laughed her clear crystalline laugh and said, "My dear, all of Rivendell knows that you two have been seeing quite a lot of each other."

I actually laughed with her and then became serious as she said, "If the Ring is not destroyed, no one will survive this war much longer, not even Aragorn. And you and I can face the end together."

I smiled and held her as I continued to cry the last of my tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry if one of the scenes in this chapter seems to be like a scene from "Titanic". I didn't really think of it until after I wrote it and then re-read it. I'm not trying to go for a "Titanic" Jack and Rose thing here, but it might seem like it. Sorry! Oh yes and if you can't tell by now, my favorite story is the story of Luthien and Beren, my favorite place in LOTR is Rivendell and as you will see later, I'm totally obsessed with snow!** Ch 5 

The next morning, I found Frodo sitting at the dining table with the other three hobbits talking softly. They all glanced quickly at me when I approached, but lowered their heads as soon as we had made eye contact.

"Berythna, I need to speak with you," Frodo exclaimed.

I shook my head as I went to prepare them food for breakfast. Frodo rose from the table and followed me.

"Yes, I need to speak with you. Why won't you leaving? Do you not remember our discussion from yesterday?"

"I want to wait until after the war is over."

"The war may never be over, Berythna. I may not survive this and the Ring may never be destroyed. It may become worse than it already is. What are you going to do if the elves can no longer travel to the Grey Havens because there are too many orcs and evil creatures blocking your path. They will not simply let you leave without a fight."

"I don't want to discuss this, Frodo."

"I do, Berythna. I love you too much to leave you here to die in a war."

"And I love you too much to leave you here alone," I exclaimed louder than I had originally intended. I had never used this tone of voice with him before, and he was a bit taken back by it, but I continued. "I love you too much to see you go walking around Mordor with the Ring of Power on a chain around your neck. You're giving it to Him, Frodo. You're giving Him the Ring. You're making it too easy for Him. Not even the greatest warrior dead or alive could have done this, let alone a halfling from the Shire!"

He hit me. He hit me very hard, enough to turn my head and leave a red mark on my skin. I held my cheek as tears streamed down my face and when I looked into his eyes, I immediately saw his expression change into sorrow.

"Oh, my love," he exclaimed. "I am so sorry."

He tried to hold me, but I ran free of him and hurried to my room. The three remaining hobbits sitting at the table had all gone silent and were watching me as I ran passed them and up the stairs. As I reached the top, I heard Frodo come out of the kitchen area and one of them say, "What happened?"

I slammed the bedroom door before I could hear anymore.

"Berythna, I was looking for you."

I turned around to see Lady Arwen standing in my room by the table. She was about to say something, but when she saw that I was crying, she immediately changed her expression and whispered:

"What has happened to you? Why have you been crying?"

She rushed over to me, bending down to touch my face gently.

"Frodo and I fought," I answered. "I said such terrible things to him!"

"What did the fight concern?"

I told her the story of our fight and how terrible I had been to him. She only smiled sadly and said, "Everything is going to be all right. You shouldn't have said those things to him, but I'm sure he will forgive you."

"I can't approach him ever again. I won't. He must hate me."

"Come sit down, Berythna."

I did as I was told and she sat beside me, putting her arm around me in a sisterly fashion as she said, "You love Frodo and he loves you as well. This was just a small disagreement. I'm sure he will not hold a grudge. Talk with him and explain that you still love him and that you believe he can fulfill this task."

"He doesn't even believe that. No one does."

"I do. I may be the only one, but I believe it can be done."

I felt so ashamed of myself after she spoke those words. She believed in him and yet I couldn't. I had no faith that he would see the task through and that he could survive the terrors of Mordor. I knew then that I had been a terrible to say those words to him, and if I had no faith in him, how could he have faith in himself?

"I need to see if he is still downstairs," I whispered. "I need to talk with him."

She nodded as I rose to leave. As I descended the stairs leading into the dining room, I could see that Frodo was sitting there alone with his head in his hands. Cautiously, I sat down beside him and put an arm around his shoulders. Not even looking at me he whispered, "I'm so sorry, Berythna. I don't know what got into me."

"Don't apologize, my darling. I deserved it."

He tilted his head up so that he could look into my eyes and whispered, "Are you all right?"

I nodded and kissed his forehead.

December came all too fast and I knew that in less than a month, Frodo would have to leave me. We spent as much time together as possible and fell even more in love. I couldn't bare the thought of him leaving so soon, but I knew the day would come when he had to leave for Mordor, and eventually it did.

The day the Fellowship was to leave for Mordor, Frodo and I took an afternoon walk down by the brilliant waterfalls of Rivendell. Here, he turned to me and smiled sadly as we heard a few elves in the distance begin to sing. I could tell they were singing a very sad and lonely song about death and pain, which only added to my sadness that much more.

"You must promise me that you will leave for the Undying Lands," Frodo whispered gently.

"I cannot promise you this."

"You must, Berythna. I love you too much for you to stay here and face this evil that is spreading throughout Middle-Earth. I will feel much better when I journey to Mordor to know that at least you are no longer here and that you have traveled to a better place."

"I'm sorry, my dear. I cannot promise you that I will leave. I believe you can do this task. I believe you can destroy the Ring and that you will come back to me. I believe we will be together one day, Frodo. You have to believe this too."

"If the Ring is destroyed by some sort of miracle, I will die, my love. There is too much emotional and physical pain I carry already as a result of this Ring."

"Your shoulder."

"Yes, that is one."

"Can you tell me what has happened?"

"No, Berythna. I can only say that I was stabbed with a fatal blade and that I am lucky to be here today."

"What has stabbed you, Frodo? What evil has done this to you?"

He sighed and looked out over the waterfall, as if trying to decide whether or not to tell me. The elves' song had changed to a different one that seemed to speak of evil and destruction.

"A Wraith."

"A Wraith?"

"A Ringwraith. One of the Nine."

"The Nine?" I whispered, breathlessly.

"The Nine men who took the Nine Rings. The Witch King was the one who had stabbed me."

"The Nine have arisen?"

He nodded sorrowfully.

I let out a cry and threw my arms around him as I wept. How could he survive Mordor now with the Nine on the loose? Whatever hope I had of him destroying the Ring was now diminished.

"How can you survive in Mordor when the Nine know that you have what they desperately seek? How can you survive when you have been stabbed and they have seen you?"

With the name of 'Mordor', it seemed as if the whole wood was silent and the elves had stopped singing. It seemed as if everything around us had stopped in horror to listen.

"I must try, Berythna. I have no other choice. You will go to the Undying Lands. That is the end of the argument. Promise me now, Berythna."

"I promise," I answered as I wiped away my tears.

With that, he kissed me softly and then turned and walked away, leaving me alone with horrible thoughts racing through my mind.

That evening, the Fellowship met at the gates of Rivendell and prepared to leave. I stood solemnly beside of Lady Arwen and tried to be strong for myself as well as the Fellowship, especially Frodo. As Lord Elrond bid them good-bye and good luck, they somberly turned and walked through the gates of Rivendell. Before he was out of sight, Frodo turned back and even from a distance his eyes found mine and he placed his hand over his heart. With that, he turned to face Gandalf and walked down the path towards pain and death.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 

January came all too quickly. I had spent the last month completely alone in my quarters laying on my settee trying to decide what to do with my life. Lady Arwen's words from a few weeks ago still rang clearly in my mind as I sat up and stared outside into the courtyard. "There is always hope, Berythna. I do not doubt this. Even when times are at their worst, there is still hope. I have no doubt that it is possible that Frodo may survive this war." Times were certainly at their worst, at least for me. But then, I knew I was not alone. Lady Arwen was having the same feelings as I was at the moment. I knew she was not leaving Middle-Earth, but I couldn't help wondering if even she was making the right decision by staying here where maybe hope still existed, but it was faint and not likely to come through in the end.

Soon, I heard what I had dreaded to hear the most: a knock on my bedroom door. I didn't have to turn to identify who was now standing in my chambers. I knew it was Lord Elrond coming to say that the elves were preparing to leave and that I should make myself ready.

"Berythna," he whispered softly.

"I cannot leave, my lord. I'm sorry," I answered as I continued to stare out into the courtyard.

He sighed and sat on the edge of the settee.

"Berythna, I have always thought of you as a daughter. I have just spoken with Arwen and she refuses to listen to reason. It is not the same with you, my dear. You and Frodo will not be parted forever, even if he does not survive this war. At least you will be together in death and you may lay down your life willingly when you feel the time has come. Arwen and Aragorn will still be parted, even after Arwen is dead." He sighed heavily at this. "I thought you wanted to see the beauty of the Undying Lands. It is even more beautiful than Rivendell and you will live forever in peace. I cannot say the same for Middle-Earth. There will always be war upon this land, even if the Ring is destroyed. Come with us to the Havens and you will find peace."

"I will wait for the next ship, my lord," I replied as I finally turned to face him. "I cannot abandon Frodo now."

"It is likely that he is dead by now, Berythna. There is no hope of his return. There is not even hope that the Ring will be destroyed."

"I will not leave, my lord."

He sighed once more, bowed graciously and left without another word.

That evening, I watched with a mixture of sadness and longing as the elves left carrying their bright lanterns to the Grey Havens. They looked so fair and beautiful that I suddenly had a desire to leave with them, but then thought of my darling Frodo. I was breaking the promise I had made to him that afternoon by the beautiful waterfalls. I had promised that I would leave Middle Earth and settle in the Undying Lands away from this war, but I could not. Not now. I felt like if I left, I would betray him in some way. I had to believe he would come back and that we could live together in peace.

Lady Arwen entered my room shortly after the elves had left.

"You did not leave?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"I have broken a promise to Frodo, but I cannot leave. Not until I know the outcome of this war. Even then I will not. If Frodo has died, I will willingly lay down my life and die a mortal death. We will see each other in death if not in life."

"I wish it were that way with Aragorn. We will be parted even in death."

"I know," I answered. "I'm sorry, Arwen."

"Don't loose heart, my dear. There will always be hope."

I nodded and she left quietly as I stood at the window and watched the elves fade away.

On March Twenty-Fifth, the Ring was destroyed. During those last two agonizing months, I wandered listlessly around Rivendell trying to decide if I had made the right decision by staying here in Middle Earth. With each passing day I yearned more and more for the clear white shores of the Undying Lands and without any news of Frodo's progress or failure, I often wondered how he was fairing.

"We would know if He had the Ring," Lord Elrond said to me one evening. "We would know if the Quest had failed."

I was still far from comforted and wanted nothing more than to be back in Frodo's arms forever.

Finally, word was sent to Lord Elrond that the Ring had been destroyed and that if we desired, we should travel to Gondor to see what remained of the Fellowship. I asked if Frodo was still alive, but all Lord Elrond said was that he did not know himself. All that the messenger had said was that the Ring had been destroyed and the Fellowship was gathered at Gondor.

The next morning, everyone made ready to travel to Gondor. I was feeling a little apprehensive, for if Frodo was alive, would he be the same as he had been in Rivendell only last December, or would he be more withdrawn and scarred by what the Ring and Mordor had done to him.

The journey to Gondor was fairly easy. All the elves were joyful because the Ring had been destroyed and all the people of Middle Earth that had been sacrificed for this cause had not died in vain. I rode with Lady Arwen on her horse and she told me that Aragorn had been spared. She asked if I had any news of Frodo and I answered in the negative.

"That is good," she replied. "If Frodo would have died, I'm sure the messenger would have spoken about it."

I nodded, still not feeling very cheerful, but in the end, I thought Lady Arwen was probably right. When we finally arrived in Gondor, it was early morning and we were told that Lord Aragorn would be crowned king that afternoon. I asked after Frodo and was told that he was alive and was being tended to. I could not see him now because he was sleeping and I was to let him rest.

We were led into a great hall where food and drink was being served to us. After the meal, the elves began singing songs of life and love in light of this happy occasion. I was more relaxed at this point, but was still worried about Frodo's physical and mental health. I sat next to Lady Arwen and Glorfindel, another elf from Rivendell, and tried to enjoy the morning. Shortly after noon, I saw the elf that had been a part of the Fellowship stride into the arena and announce that the coronation was about ready to take place.

With that, we all gathered outside on the high landing and watched silently as the crown was placed on Lord Aragorn's head. He solemnly rose and turned as the people of Middle-Earth began to applaud. I glanced up at Lady Arwen, who was holding a silver flag, and saw tears of joy well in her eyes. She would now become King Aragorn's wife after years of being apart. As he began walking toward us, I heard Arwen's breath catch and when she removed the flag away from her face, I glanced up to see the two of them sharing a look of complete love and amazement of finally being able to be together. Then, they kissed. Everyone present applauded, including Lord Elrond, who had tears of both joy and sorrow in his eyes. He knew that this was the doom of Arwen, but loved her enough to let her go.

As King Aragorn and Lady Arwen walked away, I frantically began searching for Frodo with my eyes, but didn't spot him until everyone present, including myself, bowed graciously to the hobbits for their service done during the War of the Ring. Only then did I glance up to see Frodo standing there in the midst of all of this looking somewhat confused and amazed at the same time. I wanted to rush over and throw my arms around him, but did not as this was Lady Arwen and King Aragorn's moment. Frodo and I would reunite later.

As the ceremony came to a close and everyone began to disperse, I saw Frodo and the other three hobbits walk away. Sam, Merry, and Pippin had their heads held high as they walked into the banquet hall, but Frodo looked sad and despondent. Whether this was the affect of the Ring or because he thought that I had kept my promise and sailed to the Undying Lands, I did not know.

There was a banquet held in the Fellowship's honor, and when Frodo approached the throng of people, cheers went up and I could hear people shout, "Hurray for Frodo!" He smiled shyly and bowed politely, but then quickly walked away. I saw him sit with Sam and his arm went around Frodo's shoulders in a brotherly fashion.

After the meal, what was left of the Fellowship and their friends that had fought in the war, all gathered around Lord Aragorn and Lady Arwen, and everyone hushed as Lord Aragorn began to speak.

"I have an announcement," Aragorn stated. "Lady Arwen and I intend to be married tomorrow evening. I am more than honored to present the future Queen of Gondor."

Cheers rang out throughout the hall and I saw Lady Arwen's face beam with joy.

Lord Aragorn then looked at me and beckoned me to come forward. I did as he asked and heard a hush fall over the people as I made my way to stand in front of Lord Aragorn. I then saw him glance back at Frodo and he came forward as well. When he saw me, he gave out a cry and wrapped his arms around me.

"Berythna!" he exclaimed. "I thought you had left. You promised me you were going to leave for the Undying Lands."

"I'm sorry, my dear, but I broke my promise. It is the only promise I will ever break to you. I did it for a reason because I knew you would come back. I believed you would fulfill your task and I am here to stay with you for as long as you want me."

He then kissed me. It was the first time he had kissed me with such passion and everyone present began to cheer. After we broke apart Frodo stared into my eyes but whispered, "Aragorn, if you please, can we perhaps have two weddings tomorrow evening?"

I glanced up as I saw Lord Aragorn smile and announced to the people, "Very well. Tomorrow we shall have two weddings. One will be between Lady Arwen and myself, and the other between the Ringbearer and his future bride."

There were more cheers and then music started to play. Lord Aragorn and Lady Arwen began to dance on the floor as many other people joined them, but Frodo and I returned to his table. The other three hobbits greeted me as a member of the family, but then Frodo and I excused ourselves and made our way outside.

There were thousands of stars in the sky that evening. Frodo and I walked onto the landing that overlooked what little remained of Mordor. Mount Doom was still smoldering the last of its flames, but for the most part, it was a very peaceful night in early April.

"I have missed you," Frodo finally spoke as he looked at me.

"I have missed you too."

"How have you been?"

"Very worried about you," I answered as I held him.

"I am glad you broke your promise."

"So am I."

His lips found mine and he kissed me passionately. I was still trying to get used to his passionate kisses and I enjoyed it very much. Suddenly, I felt his mouth open and his tongue dance across my lips begging for entrance. I allowed it and opened my mouth graciously to his. He explored my hungry mouth with his soft tongue as I did the same with his. It shocked me a bit at first to find him being so bold, but then I thought of what the next night would hold for us. Tomorrow night, we would be exploring much more than a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7 

Lord Aragorn and Lady Arwen's wedding was so beautiful. It was held outside where the coronation had taken place only the day before and the weather was perfect with a cool breeze blowing in from the west. The sun was just starting to set as Lady Arwen walked gracefully down to where Lord Aragorn stood. Shortly after they were pronounced as man and wife, it was my turn to walk down the crowded aisle of onlookers to my betrothed standing on the steps waiting to receive me as his wife. It all seemed to me like I was in a wonderful dream and I didn't want to wake up, but as Frodo kissed me, I realized that this was real and that I was now Frodo's wife.

After the ceremonies took place, there was another banquet held in the hall as a celebration, mainly for the new King and Queen, but Frodo and I didn't mind. We were happy just being together and sat at our table speaking quietly to one another.

"I would like to move back to the Shire if you don't mind," he whispered.

"Of course I don't mind."

"I would like to spend some time here in Gondor and then again in Rivendell, but eventually, I'd like to go back to my home and share it with you."

"How many children would you like me to bear you?"

He looked somewhat surprised when I asked this, but then laughed and said, "I don't mind. As long as I have a son to call Samwise, I'll be happy."

When the festivities came to an end, Frodo and I made our way outside to gaze at the stars. Just like the night before, a million stars dotted the sky and it was starting to become very cool. I saw Frodo shiver a bit from the chilly night air.

"Shall we go inside?" I asked.

"Yes, it is rather cool. Are you cold?"

"No," I answered. "I am immortal still. I will not be mortal until…"

"Until what my dear?"

"Until we become one."

He blushed and averted his gaze.

"Are you ready then to become a mortal?" he eventually asked.

"To no one but you."

He took my hand and led me into a small bedroom. It was the perfect setting for a romantic scene that was to take place. The sheets were drawn down on the bed and starlight was filtering in from outside. Frodo immediately went over and started a fire in the hearth as I breathed in the scent of wood and fire.

"This is where I was brought when I returned from Mordor."

"It's a beautiful room," I replied as he held me in his arms.

"Yes it is," he exclaimed as I slowly began to unbutton his shirt. As I slid it to the floor, I was aware that there were scars on his shoulder and neck. No doubt the one on his shoulder was from where he was stabbed by the Wraith, but I wondered about the one on his neck.

"What happened to your neck, dear?"

"Oh, that," he answered, rubbing the wound. "I was stung by a spider."

"That had to be an awfully large spider to make that big of a sting in your neck."

"It was, my dear. It was."

His voice seemed to trail off and he stared past me into the distance. I was afraid I was bringing back too many painful memories about his journey and I did not want to do that on this night. We would have other times to discuss this matter, but not tonight. I brought him back to the present with a simple kiss.

_**If you do not like sex scenes, stop reading here. Nothing more happens in this chapter. Frodo and Berythna make love and that's the end of the chapter. You have been warned!**_

He then wrapped his arms around me and began unbuttoning my wedding gown. It wasn't a proper wedding gown, but it was a beautiful white dress that I had brought from Rivendell. Once he had finished his task, he let the garment fall to the ground and then gazed at me in my undergarments, which left very little to the imagination.

I took his hand as he led me over to the awaiting bed. With the fire crackling in the fireplace and the starlight peeking through the window, he gently picked me up and laid me carefully down on the bed. He then laid down next to me and gently positioned himself on top of me, kissing me softly and lightly touching me. I felt a feeling course through my body that I had never felt before in my life. It was like an aching sensation in my lower stomach that soon made my whole body tingle with anticipation.

Frodo stopped kissing me, raised himself off of my body and gently removed the last of my clothing. He let out a mixture of a sigh and a moan when he saw me for the first time and then began kissing me wherever his lips happened to land. That tingling sensation soon became a burning sensation and I experienced a severe longing for him. I think he felt the same.

Very soon, he had removed the rest of his clothing and began kissing my lips with such passion, even more than last night. He pressed himself against my body and I at last felt his body's reaction to mine. I opened my legs to him and automatically he entered my body.

"I'll be gentle, I promise," he whispered, breathlessly. "I won't go all the way inside just yet."

He did as he promised and for several seconds, I could feel him hesitating. I wanted so much more than this.

"You may go further if you like," I whispered.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded as he went a little further and a little deeper inside. I gasped as did he and began crying out with immense pleasure.

"Are you ready for me to go all the way in?" he asked. "I don't think I can hold out much longer."

"Yes," I replied. "Please."

He then slid all the way inside of me. We both let out a passionate moan and gazed at each other while we continued to make passionate love to one another. Finally, I felt something stir inside of me, deep down where a woman gains all of her pleasure. I knew something was about to happen and I began to thrust harder as did he. Suddenly, we both could take it no longer.

"Are you ready?" he exclaimed. "I don't want to do this without you."

"Do it, darling. I'm more than ready."

After a few more passionate thrusts, I felt an overwhelming amount of pleasure burst inside of me. Only moments later, I felt him burst inside of me as well. A wet stickiness entered my body and then I knew that my immortality was over. I could actually feel it leaving my body as I lay back on the pillow, my hair a little damp from my excursions, breathing for air.

"Are you all right?" Frodo asked breathlessly as he laid his head on my chest.

"Yes," I replied and stroked his hair. "Are you?"

He replied in the affirmative and then gently climbed off of my body.

"I feel terrible," he whispered. "I didn't take time to explore your body and allow you to do the same with mine. I was too hurried. I apologize."

"Don't," I answered and kissed him. "You gave me so much pleasure tonight. I hope I gave you just as much."

"Believe me love. You did."

There was a slight pause as our breathing became normal again and then he whispered, "Are you mortal?"

I nodded as I wrapped my legs around his own.

"We will have other times to explore one another before we make love," I exclaimed as we held each other. "Perhaps tomorrow night."

He kissed the top of my head and we fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just to let all of you know, the ending is going to be much different, so if you're offended by different things happening within the story, you can stop reading if you want. Thanks again for reading!** Ch 8 

The Fellowship spent several months in Gondor and had a wonderful time. Frodo introduced me to the rest of the Fellowship and we spent most of our time talking about past memories of the war, both good and evil. Frodo told many stories of his experience in Mordor, as did Sam who was the only companion who traveled with him to that desolate place. A few days before we left for Rivendell, Lord Aragorn sent some of his men to search for other evil creatures that had survived the war and to deal with them properly, which meant death. Thankfully, none of Aragorn's men were killed in this excursion because the orcs and trolls and goblins were generally too afraid to fight back and were scattered everywhere.

Finally, the day came in late August when we said good-bye to many of our new friends and headed towards Rivendell. Saying farewell to Lady Arwen was harder than I expected it to be, but I promised to return there one day and visit and she promised to visit Frodo and I in the Shire very soon.

After many good-byes, we set out to Rivendell. It was fairly easy going with the horses Lord Aragorn had given us and we entertained ourselves by singing songs of far away places. At night we built a fire and took food out of our packs that Lord Aragorn had graciously given us, and I sang them elvish songs of trees and water and nature. I sang to them the story of Beren and Luthien, which made them all hang their heads with sorrow.

The last night before we reached Rivendell, Frodo sat up and took watch that night while the others slept. Even though the war was over and the Ring destroyed, there were still evil creatures that possibly could be lurking about. I couldn't sleep and decided to join him.

"Hello, my dear," I whispered as I sat beside of him.

"Berythna, you should be sleeping," he answered as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I know, but I couldn't. Not without you beside of me."

He smiled and I laid my head on his lap and closed my eyes. I was very tired from the day's journey and wanted nothing more than to curl up in his arms and sleep. I felt him stroke the side of my face and I gazed back up into his beautiful blue eyes. Slowly, he bent down and kissed me. Just before I fell asleep, I heard him whisper, "I love you." I was too tired to respond.

The next afternoon as we rode along, I suddenly heard Gandalf cry out, "I can see the House of Elrond. We are almost there!"

We all gave a shout for joy and by early evening when the sun had just started to set, we rode down the path that Frodo had used to journey to Mordor only months before. We were received by singing elves at the gate and there stood Lord Elrond himself. He did not stay in Gondor much longer after the wedding of his daughter. Nevertheless, he welcomed us with a smile and as Frodo and I dismounted our horse, I saw him embrace Bilbo who was standing only a few feet across from Lord Elrond.

"Back from your little journey already?" I heard Bilbo exclaim.

"Yes, uncle. And when I get the time, I will tell you all about it."

"I hope you took good notes so that I can write it in my book."

"Uncle, you remember Berythna, don't you?"

"Well of course," he answered as I approached the older hobbit. "Hello my dear. How are you this fine evening?"

"Very well, Bilbo. Thank you," I replied.

"Uncle Bilbo, Berythna is my wife now."

I saw the surprised look on Bilbo's face as Frodo mentioned this.

"Your wife? Well, not going to be an old bachelor like your Uncle Bilbo, eh? Well that's quite all right. I definitely approve of your choice in a wife." He then looked at me and took my hands. "Congratulations my dear. You have yourself a fine boy here for your husband. Welcome to the family."

"Thank you, Bilbo."

"Welcome Frodo, Samwise, Pippin, Merry, and Gandalf," Lord Elrond suddenly spoke. "Welcome back to Rivendell. Your Quest has been fulfilled beyond all hope. Because of this, there will be a great feast tonight in the main hall. Well done."

Everyone cheered at this, especially Pippin, and when our horses had been tended to and our food packs had been dealt with, all six of us travelers gathered in the main hall for a feast. There was music and dancing and plenty of food. Even Pippin sighed in satisfaction at the end of the evening. Afterwards, we all gathered around the fire and many of the elves told stories of far off places. They were good stories about great warriors and the evil they defeated. There was even a story about Bilbo and Frodo and their part in the history of Middle-Earth. Then, Glorfindel rose and began to speak of the story of the mortal Beren and his elven bride, Luthien, and told of their adventures with Sauron and the great wolf.

Soon after that tale another song began, and I could see Frodo's head nodding a bit beside of me, so I excused ourselves and led Frodo up to my room. I carefully laid him down on the settee as he was practically asleep on his feet and then wandered outside to marvel at the beauty of Rivendell. I'd lived here for as long as I could remember and I wondered how life would be in the Shire. It wouldn't have the grace and beauty that this place held, but I was willing to go anywhere with my husband.

We stayed in Rivendell for many weeks until finally one night, I found Frodo standing out in the courtyard where the council of Elrond had taken place. He looked somewhat sad and anxious as he stared out at the sun fading behind the trees and I slowly approached him.

"Hello, my dear," I whispered as I lightly touched his shoulder.

"Berythna," he answered as he turned and smiled at me. "My dear wife." He took me in his arms and held me.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing, my dear. I just have a yearning to see the Shire again, that's all."

"Do you want to leave soon?"

"Yes, I do. I know it's going to be hard to leave your home. I know that feeling more than ever, but I have a desire to see my home again. We can come back to Rivendell, of course, but I really should be getting off home."

"No, I don't think I'll ever come back here again. The elves are leaving soon and I cannot bare the thought of being here without them."

"I'm sorry. You may stay if you want and wait until the elves decide to leave. I will wait for you."

"No, I am your wife now and I will follow you wherever you go."

"I was thinking of leaving at the beginning of next week. I have already discussed this with Merry, Pippin and Sam and they all agree that it's time to go home and pick up the pieces of our past."

"Then we shall leave at the beginning of next week."

The last week we were in Rivendell was one of the saddest times of my life so far. Frodo and I visited all of our old haunts and did the things we did before the war. Our lives were so much happier now that we knew we were going to be together for the rest of our lives. As we strolled through the woods of Rivendell, I painfully said goodbye to the fading trees, the falling autumn leaves and to the beautiful waterfalls and hills. This parting was going to be harder than I thought.

The day finally came when I said goodbye to the place I had called home for most of my life, and began to journey to the place of my birth. Gandalf decided to come with us and we were all very thankful for that. Our going was easy and nothing very mentionable happened during our ride to the Shire, except for one incident that occurred at the beginning of October.

We were passing a place called Weathertop and it looked so grim in the late evening light. Frodo and I were riding in the cart that had been a parting gift from Lord Elrond, when Frodo suddenly cried out in pain, holding his left shoulder. All the others stopped their horses and turned to look back in alarm.

"My shoulder," he whispered. "This is the anniversary of the day I was stabbed at this very place. I cannot even look upon it, it is still so dreadful to me."

"Then don't look, my dear," I replied as he buried his head in my shoulder.

"Let us move from this place quickly." I heard Gandalf say. "There are too many painful memories here for us all."

After that, we began to pick up speed and then finally settled down for the night some miles away from Weathertop, even though we could still see it when we looked east. We took a cheerless meal by the fire and I attended to my husband who was too much in pain to even eat.

That night as I lay beside of Frodo, I could hear him moan and cry out in pain the entire night. Sam came over and tried to comfort him the best he could, as did I, but neither of us succeeded. I spent the rest of that miserable night laying beside of my husband as I cried myself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 

By the next afternoon, we reached the Shire. It was a very cozy-looking place with rolling green hills and clear streams running through different parts of the countryside. As we walked through the village where Frodo and the rest of the hobbits lived, we received long stares from hobbits who were outside minding their own business and doing what needed to be done. This can be attributed to the fact that we had Gandalf the Wizard with us robed in a dazzling white, because of the outlandish clothing all the hobbits were wearing, or because of me and the legend of the elf and the hobbit marriage that happened so long ago. It was probably a combination of all.

When we reached a certain point, Pippin and Merry both took off in different directions turns their homes while Frodo, Sam, Gandalf and I made our way to Bag End. Sam stopped just short of Bag End at his home in a place called Bagshot Row.

"Goodbye, Mr. Frodo," he exclaimed as he turned his pony. "I'll be by tomorrow to see about your garden."

When we finally arrived at what was to become my new home, I was amazed at the mere sight of it. Frodo's hobbit hole was tremendously large and beautiful. I can remember my home when I still lived here in the Shire with my parents and it wasn't nearly as beautiful as Frodo's. Of course, times had changed and ages of the world had passed since those times, but still it looked as if Frodo was immensely rich.

"Do you like it, my dear?" Frodo asked as Gandalf closed the door behind us.

"Darling, it's wonderful," I exclaimed as he kissed my cheek.

"I'm glad you like it."

We spent the remainder of the day talking with Gandalf and I started to try and get settled in this place. It was nothing like my home in Rivendell, but I knew that I would eventually adjust. I knew that it would take a while before I could find my way around the house without getting lost or confused, but Frodo would hopefully be patient with me through this transition.

Gandalf stayed for a couple of weeks and then was off to pursue more adventures. After he left, Frodo was a little depressed for a while, wondering if he would ever see his old friend again, but finally we started settling down into a normal routine which married couples maintain after a certain amount of time.

Life couldn't have been better for us. We walked around the Shire and Frodo showed me all of his old haunts where he used to play as a child. People stared at us as we walked through the village and I saw a few women whisper behind our backs that it wasn't natural for a hobbit to take a part elven lady as his wife. "But then," they would say, "That young Frodo has never done anything 'normal' hobbits would do. Goin' off on them adventures and such. It's not natural, if you take my meaning. Now you remember old Mr. Bilbo's Birthday party? He gave a very long speech, saying that he would miss us and such and then he goes and disappears." By then, Frodo and I would be out of earshot and we heard no more.

Our first year anniversary was amazing. Frodo made supper for us that night and we ate dinner by candlelight, talking about our first year of marriage and even drinking some of his best wine to celebrate the occasion. After we had finished eating, and drinking a little too much wine, Frodo and I spent a very lovely night in the bedroom.

That May, Sam married a wonderful hobbit by the name of Rosie. She was a very sweet and what folks in those parts called a 'normal and beautiful lass, that Rosie Cotton is.' The ceremony was very beautiful and Frodo and I could not have been happier for them.

After the wedding, Rosie and I became very good friends and I even began working with her at the Green Dragon Inn. Frodo and his friends would come some nights to visit and have some ale. As Rosie and I worked together, we became even closer and would often invite each other over for tea while our husband's were working. Frodo was in the process of running for mayor and Sam was usually busy helping his friend or working in our garden.

A few months after their wedding, Rosie came to me one evening after work and said, "Berythna, I have something important to tell you."

We were cleaning up the dishes and the empty mugs and I suddenly stopped and glanced at her. Her voice seemed to be somewhat anxious and apprehensive, so I knew that it was something very serious. Rosie was always very happy and loved everything about her new life, but now, her voice took on a completely different tone.

"What is it, Rose?" I asked.

"I'm with child, Berythna."

"Oh, Rosie! You are? That's wonderful! Does Sam know?"

"No," she answered and smiled. "I'm not sure how to tell him. How do you think he'll take this?"

"Well knowing Sam, I think he will be very happy and proud. You should tell him tonight, or perhaps tomorrow night over dinner."

"I had thought about that. Please don't tell Frodo yet, and if you do, tell him not to say a word to Sam. And please don't let Sam know that I told you before him. I don't know how that would make him feel and I don't know when or how I'm going to tell him."

"Oh please tell him soon. He'll be so happy! Go home now and tell him. I can finish cleaning up, and you must be so tired. Go on home and tell Sam the good news."

She smiled as she hugged me and then rushed out the door. After she was gone, I had a severe longing to have a child with Frodo. We had been married for nearly two years now, and I wanted to start a family with him very soon.

After I had finished the dishes and locked up for the night, I quickly made my way home. As I passed Sam and Rosie's home, I noticed everything was dark and I thought they had probably went to bed, but when I arrived home, I found that was not the case. I found Frodo and Sam shaking hands and Rosie sitting on the couch absolutely beaming with happiness.

"Berythna," Frodo announced. "Rosie's going to have a baby! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Oh, Rose, I'm so happy for you," I exclaimed as I embraced her, pretending that I was hearing this for the first time. "Congratulations!"

As Frodo and I lay in bed that night, I tossed violently and finally gave up on ever getting to sleep. Frodo lay beside me snoring softly and I gently rose out of bed so as not to disturb him. I walked into the kitchen and put on some tea as I tried to wait out the remainder of the night. I wanted a child so badly and wondered if Frodo felt the same way. I had never really thought about children before I had fallen in love with Frodo because of course, I never thought I would ever be married. I thought by now I'd still be living peacefully in Rivendell or in the Undying Lands free from pain and death.

The Undying Lands! Ever since my marriage to Frodo, that had barely even crossed my mind. I thought about it now; the shining sea, the rolling hills, and the beauty of the elves that I would never experience again. I had thought of the elves often since I had come to the Shire. Most of the people I associated with now were mindless and stupid hobbits who didn't even know if elves really existed. They had even doubted my tale when I had told it and still passed it off as a fable. Ages had passed since my parents died and no one remembered if I had had any brothers or sisters after my parents had left me with Lord Elrond. Besides, they were more concerned with drinking and smoking weed than listen to my story.

Now I longed for the company of elves. Even if I could see just one elf and talk about elvish things just once more, instead of pipe weed and beer and planting or harvesting the crop. A longing to see Lady Arwen and King Elessar came over me and I wondered if perhaps after Rosie gave birth to her child, Frodo and I could travel to Gondor for a visit. I did promised Lady Arwen that I would visit her once I had my life settled in the Shire.

"No! You can't have it! It's mine! My precious! The Ring is mine!"

I jumped up from the table where I had been sipping my tea and ran for the bedroom where I found my husband thrashing around in bed and tearing at the sheets.

"Frodo! Wake up, my dear."

Frodo woke with a start and roughly grabbed me around my wrists. When he realized that I wasn't who he originally thought I was, he quickly let go of me and burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry, darling," he exclaimed.

"It's all right, dear. Calm down."

"Oh it was horrible! There were orcs and they were grabbing at my neck and trying to get the Ring. They took out knives and began stabbing me and then I saw you. You were there and one of them was holding a long sword across your neck. They said if I didn't give them the Ring, they would kill you, and they would make me watch what they did." He held on to me as he said this and I could feel that he was in a cold sweat.

"My love, just relax. It was only a dream."

"I know, but I cannot get back to sleep. Not after this."

"Come. I made some tea. I haven't been asleep all night and I made some tea to help me wait out the night, or what is left of it. I'll pour you a cup, just the way you like it. Two lumps of sugar and a teaspoon of honey."

He smiled as I said this and wiped his forehead. He then rose and followed me into the kitchen.

"Berythna," he said wistfully as I poured him some tea. "I want to start a family."

I nearly dropped his cup at hearing this.

"Really? Because so do I."

"When Sam came rushing over with Rosie and announced that she was going to have a child, it really made me think of us and I thought that perhaps it's time we started a family. We've been married for almost two years now and I want a son to carry on my name after I'm gone. This coming April we will celebrate our two year wedding anniversary and I feel like we should have children sometime soon."

"I want a little girl," I answered. "I want a girl so that I can dress it up in the clothes I wore in Rivendell when I was a little girl."

"Then we shall have both," he answered as he laid his cup on the table and held me. "We shall have both."

"Frodo, I would also like to return to Gondor sometime soon, maybe after Rosie has her child, and visit with Lady Arwen and King Elessar."

"Darling, this is November, is it not, and we've only been here in the Shire for just over a year. Do you miss Lady Arwen already?"

"Yes, Frodo, please? Rosie will probably give birth in August of next year. Perhaps we could go then?"

He sighed and then kissed me tenderly on the forehead.

"What if you become with child by next August, as I wish to happen, and from what you've told me, you do too."

"Then we will wait. I just want to see her once more before…"

"Before what?"

"Before we both die."

"Oh darling, of course we'll go to Gondor before anyone dies. Look, dear, the sun is rising. Oh my it looks as if I'll have to rake leaves once again today. The ground is nearly covered."

I sighed as he went to wash up for the day, and then actually did something I did not plan on doing at the moment. I sat down at the table and cried.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10 

The day Frodo was elected mayor was one of the happiest days of our lives. There was a banquet held that night after the proper ceremony took place, in the same field as where Bilbo had had his famous birthday party, and there was good food and good company. I spent the evening talking to Rosie and Sam. It was the end of March and was still a bit chilly in the air, but nobody seemed to mind. It had rained earlier that morning and the children were running around jumping in mud puddles while the parents ran after them scolding them for getting so dirty.

To everyone's surprise, Gandalf even showed up and did some of his fireworks for the children.

"The King of Gondor informed me that Frodo was being elected mayor," he exclaimed when I questioned him. "You sent that letter to Lady Arwen and unfortunately they could not come themselves, so I decided to. I was visiting the city when your letter arrived and I left Gondor as quick as possible."

"Thank you so much for coming Gandalf. Does Frodo know you're here?"

"Yes, I spoke with him a few moments ago."

"You are always welcome to stay with us."

"Thank you, I shall take you up on that offer. Oh, those hobbit children are wanting more fireworks. I must go." He laughed and headed towards the whining children. When they saw him approach, they all squealed for joy.

"How are you feeling, Rosie?" I asked as I turned to her. I noticed she was watched the children and smiling with a yearning look on her face.

"Very well," she answered. "I'm very nervous of course, but I'm sure any first-time mother is nervous."

"How are you taking it, Sam?"

"I'm nervous as well. I hope I can be a good father."

"I'm sure you will be."

Just then, Pippin and his newest love, Diamond sat down beside of us and we all began talking about the weather and Sam and Rosie's new member of the family who was coming soon. Frodo was off preparing his speech, but eventually, the retiring mayor stood up on a chair and said, "Friends, we are gathered here tonight to celebrate both my retirement and to welcome the new mayor as well. I will not stand here and give a long speech to you; I'm sure your new mayor has one prepared, but fortunately, I don't." There were a few cheers at this. "I just want to say that being your mayor for the past seven years has been the best seven years of my life, and I've enjoyed working with all of you." Everyone cheered at this although few believed it. "So, without further adieu, I would like to introduce you to the new mayor of Hobbiton, Mr. Frodo Baggins."

Everyone was on their feet cheering and shouts of "Hurray Frodo" could be heard. Frodo shook the mayor's hand and then took his place on the chair as the former mayor stepped down.

"My fellow hobbits," he started. "I do have a bit of good news and this is that my speech is hopefully not as long as you fear it will be." There were shouts and cheers at this. Frodo then continued his speech, thanking the former mayor, the people, and even his friends and myself. He promised to be the best mayor he could and remarked that if anyone ever needed his assistance, he would always be there to help in times of need. Everything was going wonderfully until near the end of his speech when he said, "You are all excellent hobbits and I feel very lucky to know all of you."

At that moment, someone who probably had too much to drink shouted out, "Ah, Mr. Baggins, yer not goin' ta disappear like that there Mr. Bilbo did, are ya? I kin see that that there Mr. Gandalf is here. I heerd that there's always bad news when he's 'round, if ya know what I mean. They say Mr. Bilbo had some magic ring that what made him disappear."

A look of horror crossed Frodo's face and I saw Gandalf rise from his chair and look at the poor hobbit in the face and exclaim, "There will be no more talk about that."

After that was said, everyone became extremely quiet and I could feel the tension. Quickly, Frodo recovered himself and said, "A song. Let's have a song, shall we? Thank you all for coming tonight."

There were a few cheers as he descended. Most of the hobbits were probably still trying to figure out what had just happened, but as soon as the band began playing a song, they quickly forgot about it and began dancing. Frodo came over and sat down beside of me and I gently put his arm around his shoulders.

"How did I do? I mean, before they brought up the incident with Bilbo."

"It was beautiful, sweetheart."

"I think that there Mr. Bracegirdle needs to learn how to shut his mouth," Sam commented.

"He's just had a little too much to drink is all," Frodo replied, uneasily.

"Well, lets not let it spoil our evening," Rosie answered.

"You're right, dear. How about a dance?"

As Sam and Rosie went off to dance, Gandalf came over and sat directly across from Frodo.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Gandalf. I guess it shouldn't come as a surprise to me that people still talk about Bilbo's disappearance. It was only a few years ago."

"All the same, you should not mention the Ring of Power. It will not do them harm now, but they could not possibly understand all that you went through, Frodo. I know it is not a pleasant subject for you to talk about and never will be. Two years ago tomorrow, the Ring was destroyed. How are you going to take it?"

"Probably the same as last year."

"I hope not," I answered. "It was terrible last year."

On the anniversary of the destruction of the Ring, Frodo suffered much emotional pain. He walked around the house all day and had a very far away look in his eyes. Sometimes he would cry out in what seemed like pain or trauma, and he would often grasp at his neck as if he was still looking for the Ring to be there. Then he would be horrified to find it missing. "It isn't there!" he would scream. "Where is it? Sam, do you have it? Sauron must have got it. We're all going to die! Middle-Earth is doomed and I have failed."

After the evening's festivities were over, Frodo, Gandalf, and I made our way back to Bag End. The next morning, I found that Frodo indeed was going through the same experience he had had last year at this time. Gandalf was there and tried to comfort him by telling him that the Ring was destroyed and that there was no longer any need to worry about it, but he would not listen. He even accused Gandalf of taking it.

"You took the Ring. You will give it to Sauron and together you will destroy Middle-Earth."

I spent the day in the living room as far away from my husband as I could. I could not bare to see him like this, and when I did see him that day, he would look at me as if I were something evil.

The next morning, he had no recollection of the previous day and everything was back to normal. Frodo and Gandalf spent the day together talking about the world outside of the Shire, but there was little to tell.

"How is Queen Arwen?" I asked at dinnertime.

"She is very well and when I told her I was coming to the Shire, she asked me to tell you that she misses you and hopes that you are happy. She and King Elessar has had a son and when I left, she was expecting another."

I looked at Frodo and smiled wistfully. He looked at me for a second and then stared back down into his cup.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'd really like to know what you guys think of this story so far, so a few reviews would be nice, even if you think it sucks. But please don't just tell me that you like it or hate it. Tell me why and what I can do to improve. Thanks for reading!** Ch 11 

Gandalf stayed until the end of March and then was off again. Frodo was very upset at this, but knew he would probably see his old friend again soon. I had become friends with the old wizard and hated to see him go as well, but if I would have known what was to happen next in our lives, I would have wished he could have stayed a little longer.

The morning of our two year anniversary, Frodo and I received an urgent knock on our door. It was the doctor.

"Hello, Dr. Boffin," Frodo exclaimed. "Please come in."

"Mr. Baggins, Mrs. Baggins, I'm very sorry to disturb you, but we have a problem that needs to be dealt with properly."

"What is it?" Frodo asked as I poured both of them some tea.

The doctor took a sip of his tea and then turned to my husband with a grave look on his face as he continued.

"As you may know, there have been several hobbits who just in the past couple of weeks have died. I do not know what the cause of death is, but it seems to be some sort of illness that cannot be cured by anything I have. I have come to you because first, you are the mayor and need to know of these kinds of things, and also because I know that in your travels, you have met elves. I know that your wife has some elvish blood in her veins and I thought that perhaps you may know of an elvish healer who could come and help Hobbiton. Please, we need a miracle of some sort. First it was only a family who had died. I thought perhaps it was something they had eaten, but now more and more hobbits are dying. Do you know of anyone who could help us?"

My husband looked at me and said, "Berythna, will you write a letter to King Elessar and tell him if he can manage to come at once. I believe he can help."

"I will send word to both King Elessar and Lord Elrond."

"Begging your pardon, Mr. Baggins, but you are speaking of kings and lords. They will not come to the Shire to help hobbits, will they?"

"You do not know King Elessar, Dr. Boffin," Frodo answered. "He will come as quickly as he can, I can assure you."

"Thank you very much, sir," the doctor said. "I should be off now."

That very afternoon, Frodo sent for his messenger.

"How can I be of service, sir?"

"Will you take these two letters to Rivendell and Gondor?"

The boy looked up in surprise.

"Rivendell and Gondor?"

"Yes. Here is enough money to make it there and back again. Please hurry and only rest when you need it, or when your horse is tired. You may take my pony. He has been on adventures such as this before. Make all the speed you can."

"Yes, sir, but I need to tell my wife and children where I will be going."

"I understand, but please hurry. Tell your wife not to worry. The roads are safer nowadays than they used to be. Fulfill this task for me, and there will be a great increase in your wages."

"Yes, sir," the boy answered with more enthusiasm.

An hour later, the boy was off towards Rivendell.

Even though Frodo and I were feeling very upset by this turn of events, we still enjoyed our two year wedding anniversary. I fixed one of his favorite dishes for supper, which of course consisted of mushrooms, and again, we spent a very exciting and all together sensual evening in the privacy of our bedroom.

About a week later, Frodo came home early one afternoon and complained that he was not feeling well and was going to take a nap in our bedroom. I followed him into the bedroom and as he laid down, I quickly felt his forehead. He was very feverish. I rushed to the wash room and brought back a wet rag to dampen his forehead. As he slept, he tossed violently and awoke an hour later in a cold sweat. I took him out of his clothes and washed him with a cool rag as he shivered uncontrollably. I then changed the bed sheets and dressed him comfortably as he began to drift off to sleep once again.

I sat up with him the whole night and performed this routine at least five times during the night. He complained of being very cold, but as I felt his forehead and washed his body, I knew that his entire body was very feverish. I did not want to think of what would happen to him if he had whatever the illness was that the doctor had spoken of only a few days ago. I prayed silently that King Elessar and Lord Elrond would come quickly.

The next morning, he awoke very late and said that he felt a little better, but refused breakfast. I made him stay in bed for the morning, even though he wanted to get up and go to his office.

"I have things that need to be done today, Berythna. I am behind on yesterday's work and I need to get caught up today."

"You need to rest, my love," I replied as I dampened his forehead. "You are still a bit feverish."

Finally, he agreed and went back to sleep. He awoke in a cold sweat once again and complained of begin extremely cold. I felt terrible watching him sit in the chair by the fireplace shivering in a blanket as I changed his bed sheets.

By nightfall, Frodo had gone from bad to worse. He was beginning to have hallucinogens and cried out even as he looked at me.

"There is something behind you, Berythna. Oh Illuvatar, it's an orc! Run, Berythna. Run quickly! He is coming! He has the Ring! Why has it come to this?"

"Frodo, there is nothing behind me. Try and sleep now, my dear."

"They are all around me! They have knives and axes! They are going to kill me for keeping the Ring from them! Oh Berythna, run and get help! Quickly!"

"Darling, calm down. There is nobody in this room accept you and I. Don't be frightened, dear. Sleep now."

Finally, he drifted off to sleep, but was plagued by terrible nightmares throughout the night. At least once every hour, he would awake in a sweat screaming that someone was following him and that the Ring had not been destroyed or that another one was being made.

"You must tell Strider!" he would say frantically as I tried to calm him. "Sauron is not dead. He is forging another Ring!"

The next morning was horrible. Frodo would not even awake and spent the day tossing and turning violently in bed. By now, I had to come to my senses and tell myself that he had the terrible illness that Dr. Boffin had spoken of. All I had left to hope was that Lord Elrond would come before it was too late. I spent the day mostly in the bedroom, watching my beloved slowly die in our bed where we had once spent so many wonderful nights together.

That evening, I stepped out of the bedroom to fix a small supper for myself. I hadn't eaten in so long and I knew that I had to keep up my strength if I was to care for Frodo any longer. I had a small plate of bread, meat and cheese, but then slowly made my way back into our bedroom. Frodo lay on the bed barely breathing. He looked up at me and for the first time in the past couple of days, his eyes seemed to actually fix on me. He seemed like his head was clearing and he spoke rationally.

"Berythna, I know I am dying," he whispered, barely audible. "I know I am going to be dead in the next day or so. I want to tell you now that I love you and that you have made me very happy during our short marriage. Find someone who will love you and take care of you. Maybe he will be able to give you the child you want so badly."

"Frodo, don't talk like this. You're going to be all right. I know that Lord Elrond is coming even now. Just hold on a little longer and I know that help will come."

"My dear, I feel like I've held on longer than was possible. Perhaps help will not come and the Shire is lost. I hate to see it all end like this."

"It is not ending, Frodo," I replied as tears stung my eyes. "It is just beginning."

"I love you, Berythna."

"I love you too, Frodo."

I kissed his forehead and laid my hand to his heart. He closed his eyes and his breathing soon became normal again. He was asleep.

I quietly walked out of our room and made my way down the wall into the closet where I pulled out some blankets and a pillow. I slowly walked back to our room and sat down in the chair for a night of broken sleep. But this did not happen.

I awoke late in the morning and I was surprised at not being woken up during the night by my husband. I glanced over at the bed and he seemed to be sleeping peacefully, so I decided not to bother him. It was then that I noticed what had awakened me. There was a knock at my door and suddenly, hope leapt into my heart once more. I hastily rose from my chair and raced to the door to find none other than Gandalf standing there with Lord Elrond and King Elessar.

"Oh thank Illuvatar!" I exclaimed and quickly led them into our room. "He has become sick as well."

Lord Elrond rushed to his side as I greeted King Elessar and Gandalf.

"King Elessar and I were visiting Lord Elrond at the time your message arrived," Gandalf explained. "Luckily we were able to come at once. How long has Frodo been ill?"

"About four days now," I replied, anxiously. "Yes, today will be the fourth day."

"We have come too late," I heard Lord Elrond exclaim as he rose from where he was kneeling at the bedside. He looked gravely at me and then at Aragorn and Gandalf as he whispered, "Frodo is dead."


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12 

During that week, Lord Elrond, Gandalf, and King Elessar went through Hobbiton healing all of the sick hobbits, except those that were too far gone to be healed, until finally, the mysterious illness was completely gone. There was a big celebration in the village in honor of the three "heroes" as they were called. All three of them laughed at this, but enjoyed the celebration nonetheless, except for one major factor. Their friend and my husband was dead. I attended the celebration, and it reminded me very much of when Frodo was elected mayor only weeks before. Only there were none of Gandalf's fireworks and Frodo was not there.

I cannot describe how this affected me. I cannot say that I remember exactly what happened when I heard Lord Elrond say that Frodo was dead. I remember very little about the funeral. It was held the next day and almost everyone in Hobbiton came to pay their respects. Sam was especially grieved as was Merry and Pippin. What made this time even worse for all of us was that a couple of days after Frodo's funeral, we received news that Rosie, Sam's wife, and of course her unborn child had died as well. Rosie had died the same day she had become sick, which was probably due to the fact that she was with child and that her resistance to the illness was very low. Sam had had the illness as well, but was thankfully healed by Lord Elrond. Even though Hobbiton celebrated, they also grieved for their heavy losses.

Lord Elrond, Aragorn, and Gandalf stayed with me for a week after the deaths of Frodo and Rosie. Many times during that week, Sam came over for comfort and to also visit with his old friends. It was right before they were to leave that I started becoming sick.

It was a different sort of illness. I wasn't feverish, just not feeling quite like myself. Each morning was the worst, and the three "heroes" decided to stay until I felt like myself again. Even Sam was becoming a little worried.

By the fourth day of feeling ill, Sam contacted Dr. Boffin. He came early that afternoon and examined me. When he was finished, he allowed the other four to enter the bedroom before making this solemn announcement.

"Well, I do not know if this is good news or bad news at a time such as this, but Berythna, you are with child."

I must have fainted because the next thing I heard was Sam speaking to the doctor privately. I looked around to find that Lord Elrond, Gandalf, and King Elessar were gone. It looked to be a little later in the afternoon and the air was becoming a little cooler.

"Miss Berythna, you're awake," Sam whispered as he came over to my bedside.

"Frodo wanted a child," I exclaimed as I lay back on my pillow and I felt Sam touch my hand. "He's dead now. If he would have known I was with child, he may have held out longer and been healed. He may still be alive today. It's my fault."

"Miss Berythna, it is not your fault. My Rosie knew she going to have a baby and she is now gone as well as my unborn. This illness had control over it's victim and would not let go for anything. It is not your fault."

"Oh Sam, what do I do now? Who is to take care of me?"

"I will," he answered. "I've done most of this before with Rosie and I intend to care for you as I know Mr. Frodo would want me to."

"Sam, you do not have to do this."

"But you are with child and need someone to help care for you. I will help as much as I can."

"Thank you, Sam."

Lord Elrond, Aragorn, and Gandalf stayed for an extra week and congratulated me on my new upcoming arrival. Even though I was thrilled to be having a baby, I was still upset that I could not have had one sooner for my husband. I still thought that if Frodo would have known that I was with child, he might have fought harder to live.

When they left for Rivendell, I begged for them to take me with them. I had a yearning to see the elves again, especially Lady Arwen, but Sam said that I shouldn't travel in my condition. Nonetheless, I begged for them to allow me to go. I said that I needed a holiday after the events that had recently taken place, and I wasn't due to give birth until January, so I could be back in the Shire to give birth before winter. After much discussion, the five of us headed out to Rivendell. Sam had decided to come with us and see Rivendell one last time.

I rode on Frodo's pony, Strider, and Sam rode with Gandalf on the slow journey to Rivendell. We talked of many things, including my husband and Rosie, but we tried to keep the subject cheerful. Despite my husband's death, I was very excited about seeing the place where I had spent so many wonderful days in my youth. It had only been just a little over a year since I had last seen Rivendell, but somehow I felt much older. I was with child now and my husband was dead. These events seemed to age me more than I had anticipated.

When we finally arrived in Rivendell, I saw Queen Arwen sitting out by the gates reading in the afternoon sun. She had a swollen belly, but was richly dressed in a deep purple gown that ran to her feet and a beautiful crown of silver set on top of her head. The future king of Gondor played close beside of her. When the boy saw us approach, he ran toward King Elessar.

"Father!" he exclaimed as Aragorn dismounted and stooped down to embrace the child, sweeping him off his feet. Suddenly, I had an image of a child running to Frodo and shouting, "Father!" It quickly vanished as I saw Lady Arwen approach.

"Berythna," she exclaimed as she bent down to embrace me. "How are you? It has been too long since our last meeting. Where is your husband?"

"He is dead, Arwen," I answered as I lowered my head. "He died the day before the company arrived."

"Oh Berythna," she whispered as she looked into my eyes with concern. "I am so sorry to hear these tidings."

"There is a bit of good news. After Frodo died, I found out that I am with child."

She tried to smile, but she still looked saddened by Frodo's death.

For the rest of the afternoon, Sam and I walked through Rivendell together. I didn't know how much I really missed Frodo until I haunted all the old places where we used to go before the war of the Ring. It was saddening to see Rivendell without the one that I loved. Still, it was nice to be with a friend like Sam. I was glad that he had decided to come with us and for the most part, we tried to make the best of our stay, knowing that we would probably never come here again.

That evening, I saw Gandalf standing in the dining area shortly after supper. I decided to approach him and talk with him about a subject which had been bothering me since we reached Rivendell.

"Good evening, Gandalf."

"Ah, hello Berythna. How are you fairing here in Rivendell once again?"

"I miss Frodo terribly."

"I am sorry about his death, Berythna. There are many people in this world that deserve to die and he was not one of them."

"Gandalf, have you approached Bilbo on this matter?"

"No, not yet. I was going to leave that up to you."

"Where is he? I had better get it over with now."

"He is out in the courtyard."

"Thank you."

I took my leave of Gandalf and headed to the courtyard to speak with the old hobbit. He was sitting in the courtyard enjoying the evening light. When I approached him, he rose and greeted me.

"Well hello, Berythna. I did not know you and Frodo had come back to Rivendell. How is the old lad anyway? Is he enjoying his life as a married hobbit?"

"Uncle Bilbo, there is something you should know about Frodo."

"What is it, my dear?"

"There was an illness that spread through the Shire for a few short weeks. It didn't last very long, thanks to the healings of Gandalf, Aragorn and Lord Elrond. But Frodo did become ill and he is dead now. He died only a couple of weeks ago. I'm so sorry, Bilbo."

He was silent for a long while and then finally spoke in a quivering voice.

"Why is it," he asked as tears streamed down his face. "that I am so old and yet I linger on and Frodo was so young and died? I don't understand."

"I know," I answered as I put my arm around his shoulders and tears began forming in my eyes as well. "I loved him so much. He died too soon to know that he was going to be a father."

Bilbo started at this and looked up at me.

"You're going to have a child?"

I nodded sadly.

"I would say congratulations if only I could."

"I understand, uncle."

"At least a little bit of Frodo will live on through his child."

That night as I sat on the settee in my old room, there was a knock at my bedroom door. I bid the knocker to enter and Lord Elrond graciously stepped through into my room. I bowed gracefully and bid him to sit.

"Berythna, do you regret not going to the Undying Lands?"

"No, my lord."

"If you knew then what you know now, would you still stay?"

"Yes, my lord. Even if I would have known that Frodo was going to die all too quickly, I still would have stayed. If I had left, I would not be carrying this little child inside of me. I would never have been a wife or a mother, and I know that I want to be both."

"Will you ever marry again?"

"I do not know, my lord. It is too soon to think of that now."

"You would still have stayed even if you would have known. I cannot believe this."

"It is true, my lord. I loved Frodo very much and I already love our child, even though he is not yet born. At least I will always have a little bit of Frodo with me for as long as I live."

He smiled sadly, bid me good-night, and left without another word.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

I spent most of my pregnancy in Rivendell and Sam and I had a very good time. I slowly came to accept the death of my husband and Sam came to accept Rosie's death as well. Although, most of our time was spent talking about the ones we had loved and lost.

"It isn't right that Frodo had to die after all we've been through, if you take my meaning," Sam said one evening as we sat by the waterfalls. "It just isn't right."

"I know, Sam."

"How are you feeling today, Miss Berythna? I'm trying to take care of you the best I see fit."

"And you have been wonderful. Thank you, Sam. I really appreciate all you've done to help me in these past few months. I know Frodo would have appreciated it too."

"It's the end of October and the weather is starting to take a turn for the worse, if you know what I mean. I hate leaving Rivendell, but don't you think we should be heading for home soon? You will be ready to give birth here very soon at the beginning of January. Shouldn't we be heading off home?"

"Yes. You are right, Sam. I have lingered too long in Rivendell. We should head for the Shire tomorrow morning. Don't you think?"

"Yes. We should leave as soon as possible. I want us to get home before any winter storm may hit, though they are rare in these parts. You never know. You should not be out traveling in the cold weather either, in your condition."

It was settled. That night, Sam and I went before Lord Elrond to tell him that we would be leaving the next morning.

"If you ever decide to come back to Rivendell," he said gravely, "you will find that the elves have left. All of us are leaving to either the Undying Lands, or to different places of the world. Rivendell is to become a barren wasteland in only a few short years. The time of the elves is over."

"Where will you go, my lord?"

"To the Undying Lands, Berythna," he replied sadly.

I bowed my head and left, the Undying Lands still lingering in my mind.

The next morning, Sam and I strolled through Rivendell one last time. Then, we packed some food that Lord Elrond had given us onto Frodo's pony, Strider. With a wave good-bye, Sam and I turned our attention to the Shire, me riding on Strider and Sam walking beside.

We reached the Shire only a few short days later, just in time. As Sam predicted, there was a massive storm that hit only the day after we returned. Snow was almost unheard of in the Shire and all of the hobbit children were out playing in it. Sam came over in the afternoon and we had tea together as we watched the snow falling outside and the children throwing snow balls at each other. I enjoyed watching the snow, for I have never seen snow in all my years of living, but would have enjoyed it much more if the baby hadn't been so restless that day. I could feel it moving and kicking viciously inside of me throughout the afternoon. It is the most odd feeling I had ever experienced.

"Is something wrong, Miss Berythna?" Sam asked. He must have seen me hold my stomach with a worried expression.

"He is restless today. That is all."

He then did something he had never done before. He came around to my side of the table and placed his hand on my stomach.

"Yes, I can feel him moving."

"I hope he is not ready to come out quite yet."

"No, he has a couple more months before that."

"Sam, will you be here for me when I give birth? I'm very scared."

"Of course I will be here for you Miss Berythna. I wouldn't think of being anywhere else but here."

"Thank you Sam. You are truly a wonderful friend. Of course, Frodo told me that many times."

He blushed and turned away from me.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sam rose to answer it as I sipped the last of my tea and gazed outside at the falling snow. Before long, Pippin and his love Diamond came walking into the kitchen area.

"Where have you been?" Pippin asked. "I was worried sick about both of you. I came looking for you, Berythna and when I couldn't find you at home, I went looking for Sam. When I couldn't find Sam, I thought maybe the two of you had run off together."

Sam blushed even more at this.

"We did, didn't we, Sam? We went off to Rivendell with Lord Elrond, Aragorn and Gandalf. We just got back last night. Would you like some tea?"

As I stood up, I saw the look on Pippin and Diamond's face change from a smile to uttermost shock.

"When did you become with child?" Diamond asked.

"Oh, you didn't know?"

"No!" they both exclaimed together.

I lowered my head and whispered, "I found out right after Frodo died. I'm due to give birth in January."

"So Frodo is the father then?" Pippin asked.

At this remark, I think Sam became a little angry because he said rather forcefully, "Did you think it was mine?"

"I'm not sure what to think at the moment," Pippin replied as I poured both of them some tea. "But this is not why Diamond and I came over to see you. We've been wondering about you two because we want to invite you to our wedding. We're going to be married this spring."

All four of us sat at the table and talked about the wedding and also about the rarely seen snow that was now covering the ground. They stayed for most of the afternoon and left just before dinner. I invited Sam to stay for dinner and we ate our meal in silence.

During the next couple of months, Sam stopped by every day to see how I was doing and to keep me company. By the end of December, I started to become very nervous, as did Sam. One night in early January, the time came.

Since the middle of December, Sam had been staying with me twenty-four hours a day in case I started giving birth. I gave him our spare bedroom and he began to take up residence. After dinner that evening, I announced to Sam that I was not feeling well and went to bed early. Throughout that entire day I felt as if something was different inside of my body and that I would perhaps give birth that night. I could still hear him cleaning up the dinner plates when I felt that I might be in labor. A few hours later, as I lay in bed listening to Sam snore softly in the room beside me, I had no doubt that this was the night that my child was to be born.

"Sam," I called out in the darkness.

I immediately heard him come into my bedroom and kneel at the side of my bed.

"What is it, Miss Berythna?" he asked anxiously.

"I think it's time, Sam. Can you go fetch the midwife?"

"Of course."

A half an hour later, Lily Boffin, Dr. Boffin's daughter, came through the bedroom door with her mother. They asked me how I was feeling and examined me.

"It looks as if you are in labor, miss," Lily exclaimed. "Just relax as much as you can and do exactly as I tell you to do, all right?"

I nodded as another labor pain came and I screamed. They were getting worse and closer together.

About two hours later, I felt something break inside of me and something wet and sticky between my legs.

"You're water broke, miss," Mrs. Boffin explained when I questioned her. "Now comes the actual birthing."

I screamed in terrible pain as I started to give birth to Frodo's and my child. Luckily, this agonizing pain only lasted about an hour and a half, but to me, it seemed as if it took an eternity. Just when I thought I could take it no more, I heard Lily exclaim, "I can see the head. Keep pushing!"

I did as I was told and felt the most horrific pain I had ever felt in my life tear through my legs. I literally thought I was dying, but then as quickly as it came, it was over, though I was still extremely sore. But suddenly I heard the most beautiful thing in the world. I heard the first cry of my child.

"It's a boy!" I heard Lily exclaim.

As she handed me my baby everything else in the room became a blur to my eyes because I was so entranced by his beautiful features and his gorgeous blue eyes that he had inherited from his father. They must have cleaned me up and covered my body because the next thing I remembered was that Sam was beside me, staring in wonder at this new arrival.

"What are you going to name him?" Sam asked.

"Frodo," I replied. "His name is Frodo."

"That's what Rosie and I were going to name our baby if it had been a boy."

"Would you like to hold him, Sam?"

Sam eagerly took Frodo from my arms and held him as I dealt with the payment to the midwives. When they had left, I asked Sam if he would watch over Frodo while I slept. He answered that of course he would be more than happy to, and I slept somewhat peacefully that night despite being incredibly sore.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

The years passed quickly. Before I knew it, my little boy was two years old. A lot had happened during those two years. Sam had been elected mayor of Hobbiton and life started becoming a little bit better. Diamond and Pippin were married, along with Merry and Estella Bolger. Life began to look up for a change and every day it seemed that Frodo looked more and more like his father. He inherited almost every aspect from his father, except his hair was light, just as mine was. Other than that, he looked exactly like his father and acted like him as well. I was very over protective of him, but that was only because he was my first born and was the only connection to Frodo that I still had.

Frodo wasn't the only thing that was rapidly growing. My friendship with Sam was growing more and more into a relationship of a romantic kind. He would come over to visit Frodo and I almost every day and when Sam opened the door, Frodo would always drop what he was doing and run into Sam's arms screaming, "Daddy's home!" He began calling Sam "Daddy" at ten months, and Sam and I reinforced this. He was the only father Frodo would probably ever have.

One afternoon, when Frodo was about two and a half years old, Sam came strolling through the door as usual and Frodo immediately ran into his arms as Sam picked him off of the ground and held him. I turned around from where I was fixing lunch and smiled at this.

"Hello, Miss Berythna."

"Hello, Sam. How are you this afternoon?"

"I'm all right," he replied as he put Frodo down. "I have something to ask you."

He came over to where I was standing and put his arm around my shoulders. I looked up at him and asked, "What is it?"

"Do you have anything you have to do tonight?"

"No, I don't think so."

"How about a walk through Hobbiton? It's going to be a beautiful night."

"That sounds fun, Sam, but it can't be too long. Frodo gets tired easily, especially at night time and it can't be past his bed…"

"No, I meant just you and me."

"Oh, that sounds nice. But who is going to watch Frodo?"

"Diamond and Pippin said that they can stop by and watch him for a while. Shall we go after supper then?"

"Sure."

I didn't quite know what to think about all of this. I had never been anywhere alone with Sam, except in Rivendell, but we had only been good friends then, and I had a feeling tonight might be a little uncomfortable.

Sam stayed for the rest of the afternoon and ate lunch with us. Then, as I cleared away the luncheon plate, he and Frodo went into the living room to play. I could hear them together as I cleaned the table and I knew from the way Sam was playing with my son that he would make an excellent father one day.

As evening fell, I fixed supper for the three of us and as we sat there eating, Pippin and Diamond knocked on our door to look after Frodo while Sam and I went for our walk. I greeted them and asked them in for dinner. Diamond refused, she and Pippin had just eaten, but Pippin said that he was always up for food, so I fixed him a plate as he sat with Sam and the two of them talked.

While Sam and Pippin talked, Diamond and I went into the living room to talk while Frodo came to curl up in my arms. I held him gently and stroked his hair while Diamond looked on wistfully.

"I want to start a family," she said. "I really want Pippin and I to have a child."

"It's a wonderful feeling, especially when you first hold him in your arms. And then he comes to you and tells you that he loves you and curls up in your arms like this."

"He looks so much like Frodo," she whispered.

"I know. It's almost as if he is still here with me, curled up in my arms at this moment. I still miss him, Diamond. I still miss him very much."

"Berythna," Pippin exclaimed as he came into the living room, "Sam is waiting for you."

"Diamond, could you take him?"

She nodded eagerly as I handed my son over into her arms. He was asleep by now and I hated leaving him without telling him where I was going, but hopefully he wouldn't awake. After kissing him lightly on the forehead, I headed to the front door and found Sam waiting patiently. He smiled as I approached and held open the door for me.

Once outside, he took my hand, which surprised me, and we walked out toward the town of Hobbiton. There were many people out that night and we met a few acquaintances along the way. We stopped and talked briefly to a few of them and then continued. Finally, Sam led me out to the outskirts of town to a little stream running under a bridge. Here we stopped and he turned to look at me.

"Miss Berythna, I've been taking care of you the way I think Mr. Frodo would see fit. I love little Frodo as if he was my own, and I find that I'm beginning to care for you in a way I thought I never would. I know that you married Mr. Frodo and I know he was the one you really loved, and I loved my Rosie too, and I know that you're of higher class than I am but…"

"Sam, don't talk like that. I am not of a higher class than you."

"Yes, Miss Berythna, you are. You were once Mr. Frodo's wife, and that makes you of higher class than I, but I thought perhaps you might have taken a liking to me somehow and I'm so sorry I brought you out here!"

Without another word, I reached up and gently kissed him. He seemed shocked at this and tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let him.

After I broke away from him, he looked at me as if he couldn't believe I would do something such as that.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Because I love you, Sam. I never thought I would fall in love with anyone after the death of Frodo, but that was before you started caring for me and for my child. He thinks of you like a father, Sam. And I have to admit that I started think of you like more of a husband than a friend these past couple of years. You have been amazing with Frodo, and you have taken such good care of us both. I know that we cannot replace the ones we have loved in the past, but perhaps we can be there for each other as husband and wife."

He looked at me as if he was trying to decide if I was being serious, but then laughed as he tried not to cry.

"I couldn't have said anything better, Miss Berythna."

I kissed him gently once more and then asked, because I knew he did not have the courage at that moment to ask, "When do you want to get married?"

"Married? Are you sure you want to marry a hobbit like me? I'm not as rich as Mr. Frodo was, not rich at all. And I don't have the education Mr. Frodo had either, though Mr. Bilbo did try and teach me a little."

"It doesn't matter to me, Sam. I want to be with you, and do not worry about money. You are the mayor now; the most important hobbit in Hobbiton. Besides, Frodo left me his wealth when he died."

"Are you sure that you want us to get married?"

"What were your plans when you asked me to take this evening walk with you, Sam? Were you going to ask me to marry you?"

"Yes, I was. I really love you, Miss Berythna, but what do you think people will think if you marry me, if you take my meaning."

He turned away from me and began slowly walking toward the other side of the river. His head was down and he looked utterly defeated. I went after him and lightly touched his shoulder as I said, "Sam, I don't care what people think. I know that I want to be with you and that's all that matters to me."

He turned back around to face me and I kissed him. This time, he actually held me and he seemed to enjoy it.

"Come," he exclaimed. "Let's go back and tell Pippin and Diamond the good news."

"There is something more I'd like to discuss first."

"What is it?"

"When you go to your office tomorrow, can you change Frodo's name to Frodo Gamgee? We will tell him the truth when he is mature enough to hear it."

"Yes. I think that's a good idea."

When we arrived back, Frodo was still asleep only Diamond had put him to bed. I asked if he had awaken after I had left.

"Only for a little while," she answered. "He asked for you and I told him that you and Sam had gone out for a walk. He went right back to sleep. I don't think he was even really awake."

"Thank you so much for watching him," I replied.

"So," Pippin exclaimed. "Did you enjoy your walk?"

"Actually," Sam answered and put his arm around my shoulder, "we did. Miss Berythna and I are going to get married."

"You are?" Pippin asked as Diamond jumped up from her seat and gave me a sisterly hug.

"I'll help you make your wedding dress, Berythna," she exclaimed.

"When are you going to get married?" Pippin asked.

"Well," Sam replied glancing at me, "as soon as that dress is made."


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, you guys aren't reviewing so I think I'll just put the rest of the story up and let you read it. It would be great to get your reaction to this story, but I guess that's too much to ask!**

Ch 15

It was early July when Sam and I finally decided to get married. The dress was finished and we were finally ready to make this commitment to each other. As I slipped my wedding dress over my body, I almost began to cry. I never imagined I'd be wearing a wedding dress again, especially after Frodo's death, but I was confident that Sam was the only person in Middle-Earth that I wanted to be with.

The ceremony was beautiful. The entire village of Hobbiton had shown up for this special event and Sam looked so handsome standing beside of me. I had dressed my son in his best clothes and he looked so sweet sitting on Diamond's lap as he watched what he thought was his father and I marry one another. When Sam and I shared our first kiss as husband and wife, it was one of the happiest moments of my life. Before Frodo had died, he told me to find someone who was going to take good care of me and I believe if he could see Sam and I together, he would be very happy with my decision.

After the ceremony took place, Sam and I spent the evening socializing with the other hobbits and I finally had my chance to show Frodo to the others. They all immediately fell in love with him and he spent most of the night blushing in someone else's arms.

"He looks just like Frodo," Violet Hornblower said.

"Yes, he reminds me more and more of him every day."

"I can remember when both Frodo and I were younger, I used to really like him. Don't take this wrong, but I always wanted to marry him one day. He was the nice cute little hobbit next door that everyone wanted to take home to meet their mothers. My mother always said that Frodo Baggins could melt a lass's heart with just one look from his eyes."

"Yes, I believe your mother was right," I answered.

"Your little boy will be the same one day. He definitely inherited Frodo's eyes."

"Yes, and I'm glad of that. I think Frodo would have been very proud."

"I know he would have," she replied.

"I still miss him. He was a wonderful husband and it broke my heart when he died. But now I have his son to remind me of him, and I have Sam, who has been so wonderful to both of us these past few years."

"You might not believe this, but I miss him too. Frodo and I used to spend a lot of time together before he went off with that wizard and went to Mordor I heard. Did he fight in the war, or is that only an old tale?"

"How did you know about the war?"

"When he left so suddenly, I began to wonder about him and began asking around to see if anyone had heard anything about him. Some said he was just mad (_crazy_) and went off in search of adventures like old Mr. Bilbo. But there were a few who said he had something that belonged to a dark lord named Sauron that needed to be taken care of for the good of Middle-Earth. I don't know if you know anything about this or not, but I was concerned until he came back seemingly unharmed. I don't know if I'll make you uncomfortable by saying this, but if he hadn't have come back with a wife, I wanted to marry him. He even said something about marriage only days before he left, but that's all in the past now. When Frodo did come back, he and I had dinner together one night and discussed everything."

"You had dinner together?"

"Oh it was nothing like that. He just wanted to officially break off the relationship. He said he didn't want to end it by suddenly coming home married, to an elf what's more! He said that he felt bad about running off and getting married as he did. I asked him where he had gone and he told me a little bit about his adventures. I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable."

"Oh no, not at all," I lied.

"Oh, I have to run. My husband wants a dance! It was nice talking to you. I hope you and Sam will be very happy!"

So that was the real reason! That was why Frodo had wanted me to go to the Undying Lands instead of stay and wait for him. He knew he was falling in love with me and wanted to make it easier on himself by having me leave Middle-Earth. If I left for the Undying Lands, Frodo would have married Violet and might have been happier than he had been with me. Maybe he really didn't love me after all. Tears came to the back of my eyes as I looked at my son drifting off to sleep in my arms.

When the festivities were over, I reluctantly handed Frodo, who was now unfortunately wide awake, over to Diamond and Pippin as he would be staying with them tonight. It was going to be his first night away from home and I was very nervous about it, but Sam and I wanted this night to ourselves.

As we were making our way back to Bag End, Sam and I discussed the events of the day and then he brought up something I never thought he would.

"Miss Berythna, I want to ask you somethin'."

"Sam, I am your wife now. You do not have to call me 'Miss' Berythna anymore. It sounds like we're strangers."

"Berythna, do you want to be together tonight? In the bedroom that is."

"Of course, Sam. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't rightly know, but I thought I should ask."

"Sam, I love you and I want to be with you in every sense."

"All right then. Well, here we are."

Sam opened the door for me and I silently glided past him. I was a little nervous about tonight and I know he was too. I announced to Sam that I was going to go get ready for bed and then slipped away into the wash room. I then did something I had wanted to do ever since I had had that conversation with Violet Hornblower. I broke down on the wash room floor and sobbed. Unfortunately, Sam must have heard me because before long, I heard a frantic knock on the wash room door and then felt two arms around my waist, picking me up off of the floor.

"Berythna, what is it? Did I do something? I've done something wrong, haven't I."

"Of course not, Sam," I answered. "It's nothing really. I'm so sorry."

"My dear, please tell me what's wrong. I'm your husband now and I want to take care of you. If somethin' is bothering you, I want you to tell me straight away."

"It's just something someone said at the wedding. I met one of Frodo's old friends and it sounded like they were going to get married if he hadn't had gone away to Mordor. Frodo wanted me to go to the Undying Lands because he loved me too much for me to stay here to face a war, or so he said. What if he wanted me to leave Middle-Earth so he wouldn't have to make a decision between me and her?"

"It was Violet wasn't it."

I looked up at him in surprise.

"How did you know?"

"Mr. Frodo told me about Violet." Here, Sam laughed a little and looked into my eyes with a smile on his face. "Actually, Mr. Frodo said she wasn't what he was looking for when it came to getting married. He was so happy when he found you, and he was concerned about you. That's why he wanted you to leave Middle-Earth; for your own good. I remember what he told me once in Lothlorien. 'Sam,' he says, 'I hope we survive this war and get back to the Shire, but I'm not looking forward to facing that Violet Hornblower.' You see, Berythna, he really did love you. He was so happy when he saw you again in Gondor."

"I'm so sorry, Sam. It's our wedding night and I shouldn't be bringing up the past, especially about Frodo."

"It's all right. I loved him too, only not as you did. You look so tired. Maybe we should go to sleep instead of staying up all night and…well…" He began blushing and hastily turned away from me.

"Sam," I whispered as I tried my tears. "Let's go to bed. I really do want to make love tonight. Could you help me with my gown?"

I turned around and he began unbuttoning the back of my gown and when it slid to the floor, he asked in a quivering voice, "Do you need anymore help?"

"No. Thank you, dear."

"I'll be waiting in the bedroom."

I removed my undergarments and slipped on a robe. As I made my way toward the bedroom, I heard a heavy sigh coming from the kitchen and found my husband sitting at the table with his head in his hands. I gently walked over to him and laid my hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"If Mr. Frodo was alive, I don't think he'd want me to be with you tonight. I don't think he would approve, if you take my meaning."

I laughed and replied, "Sam, if Frodo was still alive, I know that he wouldn't approve of us being together tonight!"

"Oh no, Berythna. That's not what I mean."

"I know what you mean, dear. I know that if Frodo could see us now that he would definitely approve of us being together, in every way. Before Frodo died, he told me that he wanted me to find someone that would look after me. You've done that, Sam. You've done so much more than that."

_**Sam and Berythna are going to go to bed now…If this offends you, don't read on. You have been warned!**_

With that said, I helped him up and we made our way to the bedroom. When we had closed the door, I gently slid my robe to the floor.

"Oh Berythna, you are so beautiful," Sam whispered as he gazed at me.

He began removing his clothing as I went around to the other side of the bed and gently lay down. Sam soon joined me under the sheets and I gently began kissing him. Our kisses grew from soft gentle ones to passionate kisses and finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he opened his mouth and his tongue escaped into mine. I thought that I would have to make the first move regarding this, and it surprised me when he did. I eagerly responded and I heard him moan faintly.

Suddenly, we broke apart, but he continued to kiss me down my neck and onto my chest, giving me special attention where I needed it most. He then moved down to my stomach and his kisses were so light and so sweet. When he moved between my legs, I cried out in pleasure as his tongue darted inside of me. I thought I would be the one making bold moves such as this and it surprised me when it came from Sam. For several minutes he continued exploring with his hands and his lips, but then he gently came back up to face me and whispered, "Are you ready? Are you sure you want me?"

"I'm sure I want you, Sam. Just not quite yet. Let me return the favor."

I turned him over onto his back and began by kissing his lips. I then did as he had done and moved down to his chest and stomach, but then gave most of my attention to the place where he needed it the most. I lightly began to kiss him and explore the area with my fingertips. I then covered him with my lips and he cried out passionately. After gently exploring him with my lips, I suddenly stopped and slowly climbed on top of him.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked.

He nodded and I slowly slid myself over him. He responded by thrusting back inside of me and we began. I had almost forgotten how wonderful it felt to have someone you loved inside of you. We started slowly, almost too slowly, and then began to build to the utmost pleasure. He began to thrust harder and faster and then suddenly, I felt him burst inside of me as pleasure swept over me as well.

As I laid down on his chest he whispered, "That was incredible. I love you so much, my dear."

"Sam," I answered and then looked up at him and kissed him softly. "You were amazing and I love you too."

I curled up in his arms and fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

Many years passed. Frodo grew up and looked and acted exactly like his father. Every time I looked at him, it reminded me that he was definitely Frodo's son. Sam and I had three children, not including Frodo. Our first was a little girl we decided to name Rosie. It seemed only fit that we named her after Sam's first wife and one of my good friends. Our second was Bilbo. Sam wanted to name him after the person he still looked up to, even though we weren't sure if the old hobbit was still living at the time or not. Our last was Athelas, named after an elvish plant. "She's going to be so mad at us when she finds out she was named after a weed," Sam had said when he first held her in his arms.

It wasn't until Frodo's 33rd birthday, his coming of age, that we decided to tell him the truth about his father. I waited until a week afterwards and then called him into his room one afternoon, saying that I had something very important to tell him.

"What's wrong, Mom?" he asked as we sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Frodo, you know that I love you and you know that Sam loves you very much, but we haven't been entirely honest with you these past thirty-three years."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember Sam telling you about Frodo and the Ring?"

"Yes. Dad said that was who I was named for."

"Well, he's right. But he didn't tell you the whole story. He left out one major point that we need to talk about now. I used to live in Rivendell, as you know already, and I lied to you in the past when you asked me if I had ever met Frodo Baggins. We did meet in Rivendell, and what's more, we fell in love."

I saw the look on my son's face change to surprise.

"You were in love with Frodo Baggins?"

"Yes. We even got married after the War of the Ring was over."

I saw the look change from surprise to horror. There was a silence in which my son contemplated what had just been said and then his eyes began to cloud over as he came to this realization.

"I'm Frodo Baggins's son, aren't I."

I nodded as tears spilled over my eyes.

"Yes, my dear. You are. Your father died before he even knew I was going to have you. I always thought if he would have known that I was carrying you, that he might have fought harder to live."

"I'm Frodo's son. My father is dead." He sounded as if he were merely trying to state these horrific new facts to himself and to try and let it sink in. "Sam is not my father then?"

I couldn't bare to see the look on his face. He looked so much older and so much like his father had looked the day he left for Mordor; so hopeless and alone.

"No, Frodo. Sam is not your real father, even though he loves you just as much as he loves Rosie, Bilbo and Athelas."

"All those times Dad, I mean Sam took me to Frodo's grave, he was taking me to my father's grave?"

"Yes, dear." He started to sob on my shoulder as I continued. "I know this is hard for you to accept right now, but would you like to see a picture of your father?"

"Dad said we didn't have any pictures of Frodo," he replied, tearfully.

"You will know why he had to tell you this when you see his picture."

I left his room and went into my bedroom, opened one of my drawers in my bureau and pulled out a portrait of my deceased husband. I slowly made my way back to Frodo's room and showed him the picture of his father as I sat down beside of him. I heard him softly gasp when he saw what was before him.

"I look just like him!"

"Yes you do. Except for the light hair, you are the true image of your father."

"Do you think he would have liked me?"

"My dear he would have loved you. He wanted a son so badly. Actually, if he would have still been alive when you were born, your name would have been Sam."

He had been looking at the picture, but when he heard this he looked at me and exclaimed, "Really?"

I nodded.

"So, this is my real father."

More tears streamed down his face as he said this.

"Yes. You are the son of the Ringbearer. If you want, we can have your name changed back to Baggins."

"I think I'd like that."

"I think your father would too. He always wanted a son to carry on the family name of Baggins."

"I will, Mom. I will."

He laid his head on my shoulder and began crying once more. I soon cried with him as I gently took the picture from him and gazed at my late husband. I hadn't looked upon this picture in so long and I had forgotten how much I still loved him and how much Frodo really looked like his father.

Suddenly, Sam came through the door.

"Berythna, do you mind if…What's wrong?"

I said nothing but handed Frodo's portrait to him. He took it and then looked at me in sorrow. I nodded as if to say that yes I had told our son about his father. He smiled sadly, laid the portrait on Frodo's bed stand and quietly left us alone.

"Mom, do you mind if I keep this?"

"Of course not. You can keep it right there beside your bed if you like."

"I need some time to think right now. Could you please just leave me alone?"

"I understand dear. I'll leave you alone for a while. I'll call you when dinner's ready, all right?"

He nodded as I stood up and left him. Sam met me in the hallway and held me as I listened to my first born in his room sobbing. It broke my heart that it had to be this way, but I knew there was no hiding from it. Frodo had to know the truth even if it did hurt him.

The next morning, we all went down to the mayor's office and changed Frodo's name back to Baggins. As Sam signed the necessary papers, he said, "Welcome back, Mr. Frodo Baggins."

When we arrived home, we were surprised to see an old man dressed in white sitting on our doorstep smoking a pipe.

"Gandalf!" Sam and I exclaimed as our children looked dumbfounded. The children had always wanted to meet the old wizard they had heard about in the stories Sam used to tell them. Now that he was actually here, I don't think they knew quite what to think or say.

"Why Sam and Berythna walking up Bag End together with four children in tow. What is this all about?"

"Berythna and I are married now, Gandalf," Sam answered.

"Married? Well who would have thought!"

"Please come inside, Gandalf," I exclaimed. "Tell us all about the world outside of the Shire. How are Lady Arwen and King Elessar?"

"Doing quite well," he answered as I poured himself some tea. "They have their son of course and I believe seven daughters."

"Oh my, that's amazing!" I exclaimed as the children sat all around him.

I turned around to see Gandalf glance over at Frodo and then asked, "What is your name, my boy?"

"Frodo," he replied. "Frodo Baggins."

"Just today," I said. "I told him only yesterday about his real father. We were changing his name back to Baggins this morning when you arrived."

"You have your father's face, Frodo," Gandalf said.

"I know. Mom showed me a portrait last night."

There was an awkward silence as I gave Gandalf his tea and then Sam said, "What brings you to the Shire, Mr. Gandalf? Especially in the middle of winter."

"I only wanted to come back for a visit is all."

"I should probably tell Pippin and Merry. They'll want to see you as well. Who wants to come with me?"

"I will, Dad," Frodo exclaimed as he rose from the table.

"You know you can always stay with us, Gandalf," I said when Sam and Frodo had left. "You're always welcome here."

"Thank you, Berythna. I believe I'll stay a while. In another month, the elves are leaving Rivendell and I plan to go and wish them all a farewell. King Elessar and Lady Arwen are going to be there. Would you like to come?"

"The elves are leaving?"

"Yes they are, Berythna. You should have known this."

"I did. Lord Elrond told me the last time I was in Rivendell that the elves would be leaving soon. I just did not expect it this soon. Yes, I will come and see them off."

About an hour later, Sam and Frodo came back with Pippin and Merry and their families. They were all very happy to see Gandalf again and we spent the night reminiscing. After they had left and it came time for bed, I asked Sam about going to Rivendell to see the elves off to the Undying Lands. Of course, he eagerly agreed.

Gandalf stayed for about three weeks. Then, we all packed a few belongings and headed out on the slow road to Rivendell.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

We arrived in Rivendell a few days later. Usually, I would have found the naked trees to be beautiful and graceful, but they were loosing the magic of the elves and now, they looked only bare and ugly, as normal trees look in the winter when they are not covered with snow.

The first person I saw was Glorfindel. He nodded sorrowfully as I looked at him and I bowed gracefully to him. My children didn't know what to think of Rivendell or Glorfindel. He was the first elf they had ever seen and it made a solemn impression on all of them.

"Mom, this place is beautiful," Athelas exclaimed.

"You should have seen it in the spring with the elves' magic still present on the land. It was so much more beautiful than this, but now it is fading into nothing," I replied.

Gandalf led us into the House of Elrond and there the great lord sat on his throne going over a stack of old scrolls. When he saw us, he smiled gently.

"Welcome back to Rivendell, Berythna and Samwise. You have come to see us to the harbor, have you?"

"Yes, my lord."

"I am glad you have come back. Who are these children?"

"They are ours, lord. Sam and I are married now and we have four children."

"I think there is one who does not entirely belong to your husband."

At this, he set his gaze upon Frodo. Frodo didn't quite know what to say, so he only stared back into Lord Elrond's eyes for as long as he could manage, then quickly dropped his head.

"You are the son of the Ringbearer."

"Yes, sir," Frodo answered.

"Welcome."

"Thank you, sir."

"Tell me your name and the name of your half siblings."

"My name is Frodo Baggins," Lord Elrond smiled at this, "and this is my brother, Bilbo and my sisters Rose and Athelas."

"Welcome all of you to Rivendell. I know you have never been here before and the magic of the elves is fading. I wish I could have greeted you in the glory of what was once Rivendell, in the time your mother lived here with us. Now that we are leaving, the glory of this land is failing. Even the most beautiful things must come to an end."

During Lord Elrond's welcome, my children told me later that they felt both joyous and sad at the same time. They did not know why, for they were happy to be in such a beautiful place as Rivendell and even happier to meet Lord Elrond, but all of them knew, including Sam and I, that Rivendell would soon fall and that nothing would be left here but a barren wasteland.

After Lord Elrond had greeted us, he made arrangements for each of my children to have one of their own rooms, and Sam and I stayed in my old bedroom, which hadn't changed much in all these long years.

We gathered at dinner time in the main dining area. All of my children were very pleased with their rooms and couldn't stop talking about how beautiful everything was. This is when they also met King Elessar, who's beard and hair were know white, but his eyes were still unchanging, and Lady Arwen, who was forever unchanging. They were all astounded by their grace and wisdom, and Frodo told me later that evening that he thought King Elessar the wisest man ever to live and the Lady Arwen the fairest lady to ever live.

That evening, while the children went off with King Elessar to hear more stories about his adventures during his life, Sam and I spent the evening in my old room talking.

"Can you believe how different this place looks without the elves? They will be leaving tomorrow evening and already their magic has nearly failed."

"I know, my dear," he replied sadly. "I can remember Rivendell in all its glory. I'm sure it was even fading when I was here It is very old, can't you feel it?"

"I know how old this land is. I have lived here many ages of the world and if you thought Rivendell was beautiful the first time you saw it, imagine how beautiful it was when I first saw it. The trees seemed more alive back then and the waterfall, which is now only a stream, was full of life. The flowers had more color to them, but now they seem dead."

There was a silence and then he said, "Frodo is a good boy. I only wish he could have known his father."

"I have wished that for thirty-three years now."

"When we went to tell Merry and Pippin about Gandalf visiting the Shire, he asked me about Mr. Frodo and what he was like. I tried to tell him all I could and do you know what he said? He says, 'Thank you for taking care of us, Mom and me that is. You didn't have to do it, but you did and I just want to thank you for it.' Can you believe that?"

"Yes, I can."

"He even sounds like Mr. Frodo when he talks."

"I know. He's a good boy. All of our children turned out in a good way."

"Yes, I'm very proud of them."

"So am I."

The next afternoon, after lunch was served, the remaining elves and their guests gathered in the hall and lit a fire. They then began to play music, some very sorrowful and other tunes were filled with joy, and then they began to tell stories. One elf told the story of Frodo and the Ring, in which my oldest listened very carefully, and then Glorfindel rose and told the story of Luthien and Beren, a sad story I had told my children when they were younger. They remembered most of the story, and Bilbo said it was very nice to hear it again, especially as told by the elves.

That evening, the few remaining elves gathered at the gates where Frodo and the Fellowship had gathered many years ago, to leave Middle-Earth. I held Sam's hand and tried my best not to cry.

"Well, this is the end," I heard Gandalf say as he stood by Lord Elrond and looked upon us. "I am leaving as well. My time here in Middle-Earth has ended. I have seen many things in my life, but it is now time for me to go on the last journey I am to make. Take good care of yourselves and know that I am proud of all of you. Do not weep, Sam, for it is time I left this world and journeyed to the next."

"Friends," Lord Elrond exclaimed, "you may stay here as long as you wish. You were always welcome here in Rivendell and you always will, though very soon, within the next hundred years, it will be a desolate place, a shadow of it's former beauty. I know this is especially hard for you, Arwen and Berythna. Perhaps you can restore this city to it's former glory, although I think not. Let the memories be at peace and do not linger too longer here after we are gone. The pain will be too hard to bare. Goodbye, my friends. Comfort them, Aragorn and Sam. They need it now and they will for a long time. A part of them is dying. They will feel it emotionally and physically. Farewell."

With that said, he turned and passed through the gates. After the last elf had gone, he turned and shut the gate, which closed with an ominous sound. We watched as the elves drew out of sight and then for the first time, noticed how extremely cold it was. It felt to me as if the world was coming to an end.

As we made our way back to the empty House of Elrond, all of us felt that nothing needed to be said and that it was best if we just went to bed. King Elessar and Lady Arwen would be leaving the next morning and we silently said our good-byes for what we knew would be the last time. In my heart, I knew I would never see them again.

I was awoken in the morning by Rose who had come into my room and woken me gently by saying, "Mom, you'll never believe this! It's snowing!"

I looked out the window and found all of Rivendell to be covered with snow. This was the first snow any of my children had ever seen and they were outside playing in it. Even Frodo was acting so much younger than his thirty-three years. The world looked a little brighter this morning, and for the first time in a while, my spirits began to lift. I think Sam felt the same way because he hurriedly dressed and went outside to play with our children. I stood outside on the steps and watched.

We stayed in Rivendell for three weeks. The children loved it, but Sam and I stayed for more emotional reasons. I took Frodo into the bedroom where I had first met his father long ago, and he asked if he could stay in that room for the remainder of our stay. I agreed.

The night before we left for home, Sam and I stayed up late and talked.

"Sam," I whispered. "I am old, Sam, very old. I was old when I met Frodo and I think I shall return to Rivendell once more. I think I shall like to die here, Sam. Lord Elrond told me that I can willingly lay down my life when I tire of this world and I think I will be ready to do that soon."

"Not too soon, I hope."

"No, I will wait many more years, but I am growing tired of this world and want to move on to the next. Of course, I will wait until our children are all married and have families of their own, and I will wait until you are gone, but I want to die here in this bed. Some day soon, I feel."

"Whenever you are ready, Berythna. I just can't bare to think of life without you."

"I will wait many more years, my dear, but I can feel death approaching."

"Don't you wish we could be young again?"

"Yes, Sam. I think everyone wishes that."

"We should sleep now, my dear. We have to start for the Shire again tomorrow."

"Good night, Sam. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Thank you for everything, Sam. For being a loyal husband and I wonderful father. The children really love you, my dear. And so do I."

Sam didn't know what to say to that, so he put his arms around me as I gently kissed him and I curled up into his arms and went to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

Many more years passed. Frodo married a lovely girl a few years after we returned home from Rivendell. Three years later, he had his first child, a son named Samwise. Sam was very surprised by this but Frodo only said, "I think it's only right to named my first born son after the man who raised me for thirty-nine years." Sam was very pleased with this and took a special liking to little Samwise. Frodo and his new wife, Lily came to visit us a lot and brought their son along with them. It was another moment when I knew that Frodo would have been very proud.

Rose married only a few months after her brother and had her first child only eleven months later. It was a boy as well that they decided to name Aragorn. Rose said that this was because of the impression King Elessar had made on her in Rivendell.

Bilbo married about a year later and his wife had twins two years later, which they named Berythna and Arwen. I was very surprised at this and as Sam had taken a special liking to little Sam, I took a liking to little Berythna and Arwen.

Athelas married about a year after her brother did and had her first child about five years later, which they decided to name Rose.

One night after supper, Sam and I realized for what seemed to be the first time that we were completely alone and that life would never be the same.

"I'm feeling very old," Sam told me. "I felt that way when Athelas got married and now ten years later, I feel it even more. I'm eighty years old, Berythna, and I have a feeling I'm not going to live much longer."

"I know what you mean, Sam. I don't think I can manage much longer either. I have a desire to see Frodo again, and Lord Elrond once told me that we would be reunited after death."

"I can't wait to see Rosie again. I guess it's the only thing we have left now. Our children all have lives of their own and seem to be very happy. Now all we can do is wait for our own death. It's so depressing, Berythna, if you take my meaning."

"I know, Sam. We've had a good life. I feel so old inside, and though I still look like I did the day we met, I don't feel like it. I feel so old and fragile anymore, like I could break if I'm not careful. I should like to lay down my life soon."

"You said you would wait until after I was gone. Well, I don't think you'll have to wait too much longer."

I nodded.

About three weeks later, Sam came to me one evening and said that he was feeling tired and was going to go to bed early. Before he left, he said, "I love you, Berythna. I always have. You've been a good wife and the best friend I could ever have wished for. Good night."

For some reason, when he told me good night, I knew he meant goodbye. When I went to join him in bed about three hours later, he was already gone.

I slept in Frodo's old room that night and the next morning, I quietly walked to his new home to tell him about his father. His wife answered the door.

"Hello, Mom," she said with a smile, carrying my new grand daughter in her arms.

"Hello, Lily. Is Frodo home?"

"I'm here, Mom," I heard Frodo say as he came up behind his wife. "What is it?"

"Sam is dead. He died last night."

He threw his arms around me and cried. After a while, he whispered, "Come on, Mom. Let's go get the rest of the family."

After all of my children were together, we made our way back to Bag End and grieved for their father.

The funeral was a couple of days later. I stayed with Frodo and Lily for a couple of weeks after Sam died. The sight of my grandchildren made me happy, especially little Samwise, who was now twenty years old.

"When are you two going to stop having children?" I asked Frodo one night as we sat at the table eating dinner. "You'll have to buy a bigger place before long."

"I think this is our last one," Frodo replied, nodding to little Daisy who was sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms. "Though, I'm not sure. Lily and I would like to have a big family."

"Eight children already! And you want more? Sam and I wanted more children after Athelas was born, but for some reason, I could never conceive again after that. I had trouble having your sister, though. Maybe that was the reason I couldn't have anymore, but I always felt bad because Sam wanted more children and I couldn't have anymore."

"Mom, you sound tired," Lily said. "Why don't you go to bed."

"It is more than fatigue, my dear," I replied. "I am old. Old beyond mortal years. I was old when I married your father, Frodo. If the other children are not busy tomorrow, I would like to have a family meeting. I have something I wish to discuss with all of you."

The next afternoon, while all of my twenty-three grandchildren played outside with each other, I sat in Frodo's living room with only my children around me for comfort. I was at peace and I knew that I had made the right decision.

"My beautiful children, you were always the light of my life and I love you very much. I have called all of you here today to tell you something very important. I am going to die soon, and I need to explain what I need for you to do.

"I can still remember the day I met your father, Frodo. He was so handsome with those big blue eyes that you have inherited from him. It was nothing short of love at first sight, for both of us, but I was to go to the Undying Lands with the elves only weeks after I met your father. I gave this up because I loved him so much and after the War of the Ring, we were married. We lived a very short but happy life together, but then that awful illness spread throughout the Shire and before help could arrive, Frodo died.

"Then I found out I was with child. It was a mixture of happiness and sorrow, for I was upset that your father never even knew of your existence, Frodo. But the first moment I held you in my arms, it was love at first sight once more and life started becoming more bearable.

"The day I married Sam was one of the happiest days of my life. We spent many wonderful moments together and had three beautiful children, which grew up right before my eyes in what seemed like a matter of minutes rather than years.

"When you all got married, your father and I were very happy for all of you, but we were also very sad. You were gone, all of you, starting a new life with the one you loved just as Sam and I had done the same years ago. We missed you all very much, and your father told me about three weeks before he died that he felt life ending and that he would not live much longer. He was so proud of you, all of you, and he loved you all equally, even though not all of you really belonged to him.

"As part elven, I have a choice. I can linger on for many years to come, but they would be very hard on me and hard on you as well. I do not want you to watch your mother slowly fade away into nothing, as Rivendell has probably done by now. I plan on traveling to Rivendell alone within the next few months to willingly lay down my life and die. Don't protest, Frodo. I have already made up my mind. You all do not need me anymore. You are all grown and have children of your own. I will give you four more months to say goodbye and then I will be off to Rivendell to lay down my life and die.

"About a week after I leave, I want you to set out toward Rivendell. You will find my body laying in my old room on the settee, if it is still there. I want you to bury me there in Rivendell by the waterfall, which when we were there last was only a little stream. Now, it is probably completely dried, but nevertheless, I shall rest in peace there. Do not cry, Rose. Everything is going to be all right. Think of it this way. I will be with Sam and Frodo once again when I die and I will be happy."

Four months passed quickly and they were good. My children came at least once a week to visit me and we carried on pretty much like we had been. I gave Bag End to a family who I knew needed more space drastically, and Bag End could give it to them. I moved in permanently with Frodo and Lily. The night before I was to leave, my children all came out and we had dinner outside under the summer stars. It was fine weather for traveling and I was eager to leave the next morning.

That morning, I bid my children and grandchildren farewell and began my journey. It only took a week to reach my destination, now that the roads were clear of any evil abroad and when I saw Rivendell, tears began to trickle down my face.

It was slowly becoming a barren wasteland just as Lord Elrond had predicted. The trees were falling and there were no flowers. The waterfall where my body would lay was no more and the gates were crumbling, but the House of Elrond stood majestically and defiantly against the setting sun. For some reason, I knew it would always be there no matter what the changes brought to this world.

I rushed inside and up the staircase, feeling younger and younger as I went. When I finally reached my room, I took one last look around, wrote a last farewell letter to my children, and then laid on my settee and closed my eyes. I could hear Lady Arwen's voice, and then the majestic voice of Lord Elrond. I could hear Frodo laughing and I could see myself as a young elf coming to Rivendell. I could see Frodo embrace me after the War of the Ring. I could see our wedding and feel his lips upon my body. I could see Bag End and my son as I first held him in my arms. I could see my marriage to Sam and I could see our friends who had already gone to the grave, Pippin and Diamond and Rosie and Merry and Estella. I could see my other children and Gandalf. Last of all, I could see Sam looking at me and beckoning me to join him.

"I'm ready, my love. Take me to you."


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19

The week after my mother left for Rivendell, Rosie, Bilbo, Athelas and I met at the outskirts of Hobbiton to begin our last journey to Rivendell. We arrived four days later and was shocked to see what had become of this beautiful place. The trees were dead, the waterfall was now completely empty as my mother had predicted, and the grass was course and felt rough under our feet.

We entered the beautiful House of Elrond and made our way upstairs. Rosie and Athelas were in tears even before we reached our mother's room, and when we finally did see her fair body laying on the settee completely lifeless, even Bilbo and I burst into tears. Finally after composing ourselves, we wrapped our mother's body in the sheet she had over her and that is when we found the letter she had written us. I will not record it here, but I will only say that neither of us could finish the letter without grieving even more for our mother.

It was physically very easy to move the body downstairs and out beside of the dead waterfall, but emotionally, it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. After we had dug the grave and placed the body inside, I carefully laid the portrait of my father beside of her as Bilbo laid a portrait of Sam on the other side. With that, we said a small prayer and then began covering her with dirt. Rosie began to softly sing an elvish song of death as we did this that had been taught to all of us when we were very young. Mom always said that it was a song to ensure the soul was at peace, so we all sang it for her in the hopes that she could hear us.

After this was done, we went inside and lit a fire and took a cheerless meal by the fireplace. Then, we all talked about Mom and shared beautiful memories of her and Dad. That night, we decided to stay by the fireplace and sleep together instead of in separate rooms. When we had all drifted off to sleep, I had a dream that put me at ease. I spoke with my brother and sisters about it in the morning and they had all had the same dream as well.

I could see Mom standing by a beautiful river. Her hair was blowing in the wind and she seemed years younger. Suddenly, I heard the voice of Sam calling her name and she spun around to see him standing behind her, years younger himself. They embraced and kissed happily. Then, I saw another figure approach. It was a girl with long red hair and when Sam saw her, he ran to her and embraced her as well. I heard him say the name of Rosie and guessed that this was his first wife.

I then saw my father. He ran to my mother and they embraced for a long while. Then, he turned to Sam and said, "Thank you for taking care of her, Sam, and for also taking care of my son."

"It was my pleasure, Mr. Frodo."

The dream ended and I awoke with tears in my eyes. It was the first time I heard my real father call me his son, but I knew it wouldn't be the last. I wish I could have told him that I loved him, but I knew that I could not, at least, not until I had joined them in death.

That afternoon, we left Rivendell. I knew in my heart that I would never come back here and that it would soon be completely gone. Even the glorious House of Elrond didn't look like it would stand much longer. As we rode out of sight, I could hear my sisters weeping.

When we arrived back in Hobbiton and went our separate ways, I quickly made my way home. Lily was there with my eight beautiful children and she held me as I broke down and cried. But I knew I couldn't cry forever. Tomorrow morning, we would start packing and hopefully by the next month, we would begin a new life in Bag End.

**The End**


End file.
